Love story in La Push  Jared and Kim
by sweetygirl123z
Summary: Subborn Kim has been compelled by a Vampire to forget her past and help the Volurti, that also mean to forget her family, friends and even a certain Werewolf. She comes back five years later only to have everyone remember her and her not knowing anything.
1. The Encounter

**THE ENCOUNTER**

**Jared:**

I just phrased back. Phrasing was getting easier and easier but staying awake wasn't. This had been the third night in a row that I had patrolled and I was beat. I felt like I couldn't even keep my eyes open for 5 seconds or else I'd fall back asleep.

All I want was just 75 minutes to sleep! Couldn't Mrs Farwell just check off my name instead of going to the principle and telling him about my first period absences? Now I have to go everyday for a week or else I'm expelled.

I quickly pulled on my sweat pants, t-shirt and shoes, which I left behind last night so that I could quickly go to school. I swung my back pack over my shoulder and raced out of the forest and into the school parking lot.

It wasn't raining today but I wasn't shining either. You have a better chance of seeing a monkey wearing a bra here than a sunny day. But everyone was used to it now. We all grew up here together. There is not one person that I don't know roaming these streets.

I slowed my pace as I entered the school. La Push High wasn't that big- we weren't even that big of a town to begin with. About maybe 500 kids went here.

"Hey Jared," Rebecca Williams said walking beside me.

I didn't even slow my pace. It's not that I don't like Rebecca; it's just that we broke up a couple days ago and she thinks were still together. That or she doesn't know what "let's be friends" means.

Rebecca had her curly blonde hair down and is wearing thick black eyeliner around her blue eyes. She wore a black skirt and a low yellow top. First thought that went into my head '_Wow desperate much'._

I opened the school doors and went inside, not bothering holding the door for her. "Hey," I muttered.

Rebecca didn't slow one bit. "So I called you last night, your mum said you weren't home."

How was I supposed to reply to that? And why the hell does she wanna know?

I got to my locker and started spinning digits.

"Were were you?" she asked

"Rebecca we're not together anymore, I don't think I need to tell you," I said not looking up at her.

"I was just asking. Jeez don't need to spaz."

I rolled my eyes and was about to open my locker. When I heard another locker shut loudly. I turned my head, annoyed, and saw a girl and she looked... amazing.

She had long wavy dark hair and lightly tanned skin. She wore light a light blue tank top and jeans on. But her eyes! Her eyes were something! They were green and brown and blue and flickers of every other color. She... she was... flawless, gorgeous, beautiful, everything – and familiar.

Who was this girl? She looked as if I knew her my whole life.

"Jared? Jare?" Rebecca said snapping her fingers in front of my face. The girl looked in my direction – I froze. What was I supposed to do now?

She waved as me. She waved at me! Oh my god! What should I do?

"Hey Kim," Rebecca called out and waved back at her. Oh... so she wasn't looking at me, or waving to me.

"You know her?" I asked under my breath so only Rebecca could hear.

Rebecca looked at me, confused, and said, "Really? You don't remember Kim? Kimberly Jones? She was in most of our class's freshman and sophomore year." Rebecca leaned in a little closer. "And she's the one who had the biggest crush on you freshman year."

Oh. That Kimberly.

Kim walked over to Rebecca. "Hey Becca, just wanted to say practice there is gonna be a practice after school today. We're not doing much though were just assigning partners and choosing a song."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks Kim, where's practice?"

"If you go past the SAC doors and turn left instead of going to the cafe you'll find stairs that will lead you to the dance class," Kim said.

Suddenly, a guy came out behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had pale skin and blonde shaggy hair that almost covered his blue eyes. He was thin and didn't have that much muscle on him as I did. He pressed his lips into her cheek causing her cheeks to turn light pink and a smile to form on her mouth.

Adrenaline moved within me and my hands closed into fists. I started to breathe heavily and tremble.

"Oh, new boyfriend Kim?" Rebecca asked. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

Kim looked up at the guy as tucked a stray hair behind her ears. "Guys this is Owen Jameson, he moved here a month ago from England." _Dam it! This guy probably has one of those British accents- How am I going to compete with that? "_And Owen is Jared and Rebecca. Rebecca is joining the dance team."

Owen smiled at Rebecca. "Hi, I'm Owen," He said, his hand open for Rebecca to shake it. _Dam I was right about that accent._ "Glad you joining the dance team. The more the merrier."

Rebecca shook his hand. "Right, I'm Rebecca Slone."

"Kim, we should get to class now," he said turning towards her and looking back at us. "Nice you meet you. You too, Jerry."

"It's Jared," I murmured as they walked away.

Rebecca turning around and he eyes all most popped out her skin. "Oh my God! Jared! Look what you did!"

I followed her gaze to my locker. I had dented the locker with my hand.

**Feedback please! my first story... should i go on? any ideas? Thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Love story in La Push Jared and Kim 2

_Ew_ Paul said, _I can't believe you imprinted. _

_Shut up Paul, Sam_ said. _Don't listen to him Jared. He doesn't understand what it's like._

_Soooo _I said. _What am I supposed to do now? Does she know automatically? _ I played the image of Owen kissing her and her blushing.

_What are you supposed to do know? _ Paul asked and then mind laughed. _Do what you did with Rebecca! But this f***ing Kim is gonna be so much –_

_I thought I told to shut it Paul, _Sam said. _Take things slow Jared, you don't want to scare her. And for God's sake. Please don't phrase in front of her before she tells you she loves you._

_Lunch is almost over and the beach is clear, I'm going back to school. _I said.

_Awww, look who's eager to go back to school now_, Paul said.

I phrased back before Sam told him to shut up again. My head was filled with images of Kim... and beautiful eyes... and her bright smile... and her cute little dimples... and Owen. I punched the tree beside me. Dam that stupid British boy to hell.

I quickly put my clothes on again and walked back into the school. As I headed to my locker, I heard someone call out my name.

"Jared?"

I turned around to see Mrs. Comwell by the guidance office. Mrs. Comwell was a really creepy lady with his really pointy nose and a huge mole to match. Her muddy brown eyes sent chills down my back. She pointed at me with her long finger nail and motioned me to come.

I shivered and walked into her office. She sat behind her desk and pointed me to the plastic seat in front of her desk. I sat down.

"Am I in trouble Mrs. Comwell?" I asked.

"Some what," she said picking up a brown file and opening it up. "This is you file Mr. Cameron," it was filled with late slips, "As you can see you've been late quite a bit."

"But I've cleared that up already... you're not expelling me are you?"

"No but there is no way you can graduate his summer if you don't have your community service hours."

"My hours?" I asked. "But I thought I did them all during freshman year when I was on the basketball team."

"Yes you did however; you failed to sign them by Mr. Culler and now he had moved to another state. So I am afraid you have to do you 150 hours again it you want to graduate this summer."

"150? What happened to 80 hours like everybody else?" I asked

"Everybody else didn't come late to class for 3 months straight," she said. "Now you can't join any team because try-out season is over. But there are a few clubs that are open." She reached down behind her desk and pulled out another file and skimmed though it. "Synchronized swimming, Creative Writing club, and the dance team available. Chose you pick."

I didn't have to think twice. "Dance team," I said. Kim was in it.

"Alright, Kimberly Jones is head of that department. Practices are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school for 2 hours. Practices are held in-"

"Dance class by the SAC room, Thanks Mrs. Comwell," I said leaving.

**Kim POV**

Owen smiled down at me. "I'll see you after class then," he said. Not moving he's hand from my waist. I didn't unlock my arms from around his neck either. "I don't want to leave," he said.

"I don't wanna go either," I said as the bell rang. I sighed, "I got to go, bye," I said letting go of him.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled as he reached down to grab his bag. "Bye luv," he said walking down the hall.

Okay so we hadn't actually said 'I love you' yet but it was so extremely adorable when he called me luv like that.

I felt so giddy walking into class and then I froze. Freaking Jared was sitting in my seat staring out the window. GOD! Every time I tried to ignore him, every cell in my body that screamed how hot he was, he always got in my way.

Like this morning. I was looking for Becca all morning only to find her with Jared. Obviously though there dating... but still! Rub it in my face much? I really tried to act cool with him right there – actually I completely ignored his presence.

This had to end! I can't be scared to face Jared forever! We live in the same town for crying out loud! Besides, I was with Owen now.

I took a deep breath and ventured on.

**REVIEW PLEASE! And thanks to those who did! I really appreciate it! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Love story in La Push3

**Kim POV**

I marched over to Jared who was blankly staring at the window smiling at himself. I coughed when I reached him. He turns to look at me. His smile didn't vanished, it only go bigger as he cocked his head to the side.

"Hey Kim," Jared said.

"Hey you're self Jared," I said as my heart fluttered. Ignoring it I went on, "you're sitting in my seat." "Oh," he said as he gathered his things. "I'm sorry about that."

I stared at him blankly. I was expecting more of an argument and some teasing like he always did, but that didn't happen. Instead he stood up. He was so big that he kind of scared me a little bit and I moved back a little but the rows were so small. His body touched mine as he moved back a seat. Jared wasn't fat or chubby in anyway - trust me. He was tall and definitely had some muscle under there too. Honestly, I've had a crush on him ever since freshman year and it's almost as if since last year he grew a foot extra. Jared is just so... irresistible. From his milk chocolate brown eyes to his strong cheek and jaw line within his tanned skin. I stared at him like a dumbass.

"It's all yours," he said and made a gesture for me to sit.

I sat down just at Mr. Collins entered the room.

"Alright class," Mr. Collins said putting his brief case on his desk and grabbing a sheet of paper and pencil. "Attendance time."

Mr. Collins went through the list and congratulated Jared for being on time today. After he finished he announced a new project he thought of last night. Crazy Collins is what everyone calls him because he is so... Out of the blue with everything. The other day he decided that we sat too much in classes and ordered us to stand on our desks for the rest of the class. Why? Because he's Crazy Collins.

"Now this project will be 10% of your final grade. And basically you and your partner will pick a topic out of this fish bowl-" he pointed to a fish bowl beside his desk half filled with pieces of paper -" and create a presentation of that topic. This presentation can be a skit, PowerPoint, poster whatever it needs to be to give the class more information about the topic. Now, I'll give you 1 minute to come up with partners-" I shot Megan Huma an excited glance and nodded meeting my excitement -"starting... Now."

People all over the room got up to find partners. As I slid out of my seat, I heard Jared say, "hey Kim, wanna be my partner?"

I froze. What was with this kid? Usually he would avoid me at all costs, but today I've already had one pretty decent conversation with him and now a request to be partners?

"I kinda already have a partner-".

"Kim!" Megan called close by, she gave me a quick thumbs up before waving for me to go on.

"I guess I don't anymore," I said sliding back into my seat and turning around to see his cute face- wait not cute... His NORMAL face.

"Alright class," Mr. Collins said loudly. "One at a time come up and pick on slip of paper." He then started to call names. Finally he got to ours.

We both went up and I reached in to grab a paper. I opened it and read aloud "The baby boom."

"Ah," Mr. Collins said approvingly. "The baby boom, one of the most special era in history. Without it I wouldn't even be here."

"He's that old?" Jared whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip; I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Alright, next!" Collins said.

Jared and I moved back to our seats.

"So partner," Jared said smiling. "Any ideas on what to do?"

I turned in my seat to face him. "We could do a power point like Collins said but everyone is going to do that."

"Yeah and I'm going to need an A on this in order to pass this class," He said thinking.

So that's why he's being so nice to me. He's using me to get a good grade in History. Uh! I knew it! There was no way he could be nice to me for no reason being. I'm such a retarded!

"Oh and I was thinking about joining the dance team," Jared said out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked confused. "You, Jared Cameron, want to join the dance team?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I wanted to try something new."

"Uh... okay but you need a partner, preferably a girl since we're doing a Spanish love song."

"Who's your partner?"

"Owen."

Jared cringed. "Owen dances?"

"Yeah he was on the dance team at his school back in England," I said.

Jared muttered something and looked down.

"How about you be Rebecca's partner," I said. "I was trying to find one anyway plus you guys are together so you'll be perfect."

He looked at me blankly. "Rebecca and I broke up a couple days ago."

_Wait... What?_ "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't know." He said. "Half the school already knows."

"Oh... so I guess I'll find you another partner during practise," I said turning around in my seat to face the front again.

Jared tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey how about we meet up after practice to work on the project," He said.

"I have work, but we could meet up tomorrow after school," I said.

"Okay."

The bell rang. "Oh and we meet in the-".

"Dance class beside the SAC room," Jared finished. "See you there." He winked and walked out of the class room.

I saw Owen by the door.

"Hey Jerry," Owen said to Jared.

"Its Jared," He mumbled pushing past him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm serious cameron," he growled digging his nails into my skin. "Watch it your self."

I flinched back, not because he was scratching me but because hes skin was warm. Nothing was warm to me except Paul and Sam. My mind drifted to the conversation Sam and I had a few weeks ago the one about Embry Call being Sam's brother.

Apparently Tiffany Call, Embry's mother, left the Mehka Tribe to come to La Push. This meant that Embry's father could be Billy Black, Quil Ateare the fourth or Joshua Uley and his blood brother could be Jacob Black (one of Embry's friends), Quil Ateare the fifth (another friend of Embrys') or Sam. Be behind all this family drama, all we know is Embry, Jacob and Quil are all supposed to phrase soon, and judging be Embry's hot skin I'm guessing he will before the others.

Without another word he stormed out of the Science Lab. I stared blankly at the door until Ms. Matani coughed and said, "I love your enthusiasm for chemistry, Mr. Cameron, but I cant leave you here."

I nodded getting the message and left the classroom. As I walked down the hall, I thought about phrasing and telling Sam. But I didn't want to miss Kim's dance team practice thing. I pulled out my old crappy phone and texted Sam, hoping that he didn't lose it again.

After putting my bag in my locker I raced down to the dance room. As I turned the corner by the SAC room, I froze. Owen was pushing Kim against wall and kissing her... And she didn't protest.

My hands curled up into little balls and I stared to shake.

Kim's eyes opened and grew bigger as he noticed me standing there. She pulled herself from Owen and stared at me. Owen's eyes followed her gaze and laughed.

"Ah, sorry for blocking up the path lad," he said and then looked down at her and pressed his forhead to hers. "I've just missed her so much."

_Don't phase. Don't phase. Don't phase._

"We should be getting back," Kim said pushing him off her and walking through the narrow hallway to the dance classroom.

"After you," Owen said motioning the way with his hands.

I took a deep breath and followed Kim.

The dark hallway lead to a big room with a window wall on one side and a mirror on the other. Their was one desk in the corner of the room, beside it a huge black stereo, and the floor was hardwood. There were about ten people in the room sitting beside the mirror talking. One of them Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled at me and waved me over to sit with her. I didn't know many people here so I took here offer and sat next to her.

Kim was sitting on the desk and Owen came to sit beside her. I gritted my teeth.

"Hey guys, thanks for comming," Kim said loudly and shut up everyone else. "As most of you know I'm Kim and this is Owen and we'll be your choreographers but don't let that get in the way of giving us your ideas."

"Trust me when I say even we have blank spots on our best days," Owen added.

_Shut up Owen, can't you see she's talking?_

"Exactly," Kim said. "Now were not going to do much this practice cause its our first one. But we thought we would discuss songs, get partners together and get to know each other." She picked up a remote control. "Basically multicultural week is coming up on the 21st. That means we only have 3 weeks to come up with a dance. Now different clubs are representing different areas around the world. Some groups are doing skits and others showing art work and such. We get to do Spain and I did a little reseach on songs last night and found these two."

She pressed a button and the stereo played a soft melody with a guy saying some stuff in the background. "This song is called 'Niña' by the 'Sunrise Inc.'," She said as the song started to pick up the pace and go faster.

The guy kept saying the title followed by some other spanish words and the english words, "_the way you move, oh you feeling so good. One thousand one nights."_

_"_For those who don't know Niña means my girl," Owen said looking at Kim, making her blush.

"Whats the other song?" I asked trying to distract her.

"The other song is a little more up beat and is mostly know for zumba. Its called 'Boom Boom Mama' by 'Da Family'. And with this song it will be more solo dancing rather than partner," she said changing the song.

The song started with an upbeat note fast and went on shouting spanish words.

"I think ere ready to vote now," Owen said.

"By the way, if you guys have any other ideas for song selection tell us," Kim said. No one said anything. "Okay lets vote. Niña?" Kim raised her hand, so did, Owen and most of the others. I was the only one who didn't raise my hand. I didn't want Kim being with Owen at all not even for a little dance.

"I guess that makes it official," Owen said. "Niña it is."

"Okay onto partners," Kim said. "If you already have a partner in mind sta nd beside them."

Everyone stood up and found one another. There were about 5 pairs not including Rebecca and I.

Rebecca looked at me excitedly which made me freak out a little as look at Kim for help. Kim looked at me apologetically and mouthed 'sorry' to me. I sighed and agree to stay with Rebecca.

"Looks like that took a lot less time than we expected," Owen said.

"If theres some place you need to be right now you can go but if you don't we can start on some basic partner moves," Kim said.

"Kim? Me and Tom need to be somewhere..." a girl in the back said.

Kim smiled. "Thats okay, we'll see you on Wednesday then."

Both the girl and her partner left.

"Okay so I guess we can work on some simple moves now," Owen said with a cheeky grin


	5. Chapter 5

**Kims POV:**

Owen places his hands on my waist and turns me so I am facing him. He looks into my eyes and smiles as he says, "Lads make sure your partner is standing parallel to your body. And take he hands in yours." I place my hands in his. "Now usually when we try to dance with a lovely girl, we kiss her hand when she accepts your presents." Without breaking our locked gaze, he bent down, one arm behind his back, and pressed his lips to my hand. He then pulled me close to his body, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Use both of your hands as a barrier between you two," I say pulling back a bit and raising our hands inbetween us. "now for the foot movement. Girls step forward with your right foot and guys step back with your left." Owen and I followed my words. "Now guys, left foot forward and girls right foot back so you are in the same position as you first step-"

"Ouch!" I turned to see Rachel holding he foot jumping around and Jared repeating how sorry he was.

I raced over to her. "what happened?"

"He steped on me!" Rachel said glaring at Jared.

"By accident!" he said guilty.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Kim you know how much I love a good challenge but he is... There is no word for him!-"

"Hey!" Jared countered back but Rachel urged on.

"And you know how much dance means to me. Please, please don't make him be my partner," she begged.

I sighed and looked at Owen apologetically then back at Rachel. "Do you and Owen want to be partners?" I asked.

Rachel smiled pleased. "No I wouldn't mind."

"Do you mind Owen?" I asked.

"Anything to help the team, luv," he said. And held out a hand of Rachel. "But first I think we should get that foot checked out. We'll be right back." He then helped Rachel limp out of the classroom.

Jared coughed behind me getting my attention. "I guess this means were partners then," he smiled holding out his hands for me.

I sighed but didn't take his hand. I looked back at everyone else and said, "Well I guess we should get back to doing this. Remember, guys go back when girls take a step forward and when guys take a step forward girl go back. When you guys get good at this then start moving your hands and torso with the beat. I'm going to play the song in the background to help you guys keep time, okay?".

I walked back to the desk and pressed play on the remote then went to go put on my shoes. Jared followed me.

"Where are you going?" Jared asked.

"To put on protection," I said dryly, slipping on my sneakers. "Theres no way I'm going to let you brake my foot before this dance."

"I would never hurt you, Kimmy."

I blinked. "What did you call me?"

"Kimmy... Why?"

I felt my throat close up as I swallow back tears. Clearing my throat, I said, "Nothing, its just... My m-mom used to call me that." I crossed my hands on my chest and looked away trying to un-blur my eyes.

"oh, I'm so sorry Kimm- Kim," he said. Next thing I knew, he was wrapping his big warm arms around me, comforting me. "Shhh, its okay. Don't worry. Shh," he cooed while brushing my head.

I sobbed lightly, terrified if anyone saw me. I looked so bad when I cried. I havent done it in a while though.

My mother died 6 years ago while giving birth to my little brother Ben. Ben was premature about two months because my mom had been attacked by an animal while we went out to eat. I remember it so clearly. Dad took us to McDonalds to celebrate mom's 7 months of pregnancy being finished. We went through the drive thru and started eatting in the parking lot. I was pissed off because they screwed up my order. So dad took me inside to change it. Mom felt a little nauseased and got out of the car only to be attacked by an animal. Dad and I found her on the ground gasping for air and clutching her stomach. And bloody, so bloody. It was everywhere. Slowly making its way to the gutter near by.

We got to the hospital in time to save Ben, but not mom. Ben has a few draw backs though: he has dyslexia, his left arm (elbow to fingers) is paralyzed, he walks on a limb and he cant keep a normal temperature. And its all because of me. Why couldn't that have been me? It should have been me. Mom didn't deserve to die like that, I did. It was all my fault. All my fault. My fault.

I gathered me strength and tried to pull myself away from him so that I could clean myself up. But I couldn't. Jared's embrace was too strong for me.

For a moment, I felt a little jittery. Jared Cameron, the boy I've dreamed about since grade 9, was hugging me. And comforting me. And not letting go of me.

I snuggled in a little closer, pressing my body closer to him, taking in his musky scent, almost as if it was normal... But it wasn't normal, because I was with Owen. Owen. Crap! Owen!

I droped my hands from around him and froze, hoping that he would get the clue and let go of me.

And he did.

I took a step away from him. He smiled and took a step closer to me.

I paniced. "What are you going?".

"Dancing," he said, cocking his head to the side he asked. "Why am I not doing right?"

I smiled. "Just a few touch ups here and there," I said. I held up my hands and he took them in his. He then kissed my hand while looking at me. Light tingles ran up my hand and my ears burned but I ignored them and looked down at our feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jared POV**

My feet kill, more than ever. More than the time I did 3 shifts in a row. Who knew dancing was a death trap with music.

I waked out of school through the school gymnasium and into the school parking lot. Right away I saw my dad yellow hummer with a little sticky note on it. I jogged over to it. The stick note said:_ I need you to pick up a few things for me after school and bring them home, dad. _And below was an address.

I scrunched up the note and stuffed it into my pocket and tookout a spare key from my bag. Dad made furniture and transported it places. I used to help him actually make them but now I'm just part of the transporting process.

I slammed the door shut and started the engine. It had started to rain a little bit. This question always entered my mind. Was dad a wolf? Because he hid it quite well. How was I one if he wasn't? Did it just skip a generation or was a just infected by it? Maybe I should tell them but what if they freak out. But I guess I've got to start somewhere. Soon ill behaving to tell kim about it too. I wonder how she'll react to it? She is with Owen so I would probably have to wait until they break up to actually make a move. Except I cant wait that long. I need Kim and I know that somehow she knows that we are ment to be together.

Kim. There, walking on the side walk was Kim. She had a black hoodie up and headphones in her ears. Singing along to whatever song was playing. I drove up slowly behind her and honked my horn at her. She jumped, pulled out her headphones and turned around to give me the death glare. I couldn't help laughing and I put the window down.

"Not funny, Jared." she said angrily.

"No it wasn't... But your face sure was!" I said then burst ed out in a whole new set of laughs.

She got mad and turned back around and started walking again.

I followed. "oh common Kim. It was just a joke," I said. She keep on walking. "Let me make it up to you. I'll give you a ride home."

"I'm not going home," she said.

"Where you going then? Come on Kim. Bet it isn't that fun walking in the rain like that," I said, she stoped walking and stood there. "Come on in. Its nice and warm with comfy leather seats."

Kim signed and hopped in.

"Where too?"

"Golden on the main road." I gave her a puzzling look. "For work," she answered

"You work at Embry's shop?"

"Embry's moms shop," she said "Embr sometimes shows up, hes been acting all werid lately."

"Ya I know what you me. Today he almost ripped off my arm for bumping into him. Trust me when I saw I almost didn't live."

"I don't know whats gotten into him. Hes like a whole new person the past month. I cant even talk to him like I used to cause hes just so intimidating now," she said. She looked like she was in deep in thought. "I wonder whats up with him..."

If im right about Embry being a wolf, Kim can not know about it.

"So you really cant resist me can you?" I said changing the subject.

She smiled. "what makes you say that?"

"The longing looks in the halls, history partners, dance partners and now I'm your chauffeur? You must really like me."

She smiled again and looked out the window. "I'm here for the leather seats."

I chuckle.

The rest of the ride we are quite until we pull into the parking lot.

"Thanks," she says

"No problem-"

"No seriously, Jared," she sighed and looked me in my eyes. "Ever since my mom d-died, I been thrown into a world of crazy. I didn't have time to morn properly because I was to busy talking care of everyone else. I- I just wanted to tell you that I really-." she sighed again, frustrated. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly and turned away from me. A lock of her brown hair fell on her face.

I couldn't bare see my little angel that hurt. Something that beautiful can not be sad, it was wrong.

I tucked the lock of hair behind her ear and let my hand rest on her warm cheek- another way I knew she was my imprint, her skin was warm to me.

She squeezed her eyes tightly the looked into mine with her watery, red eyes. A tear ran down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb and smiled.

"You don't have to worry, Kim," I said in almost a whisper. "I'm here for you now."

She bit her lip again and then wrapped her tinny arms around me. Her breaths were quick and short, almost if she was trying so hard not to make a sound.

Like before, I wrapped my arms around her too and brushed her hair. "It's okay, Kim," I said. "Let it out."

She started to sniff and make sounds, but it was alright because she was finally breaking free.

**Kim POV.**

I don't know how long we sat there like that, tangled up in each other's arms. I had stopped crying now but I couldn't get myself to pull away from Jared. He was just so warm and big!- not to mention the pleasant hum that run up my spine. But what was this? Why was he here? Most guys would have probably pat my back and make up some excuse and run away. Why did he care? Why?

My phone started to ring in my pocket.

A sound came from Jared as I pulled away to pull out my crappy old phone.

It was Ms Call.

Crap. I almost forgot.

"Hey Beth I'm so sorry I'm late but I swear I'm in the parking lot right now," I said quickly as I grabbed my backpack from beside me and opened the door.

"It's okay honey," she said. "Just wanted to make sure you are okay."

"I'll be right in." I snapped my phone shut and looked back at Jared and smiled. This was going to be weird. "So, basically I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

He returned me a simple, one of this gorgeous smiles that almost make me die right here. "Don't worry about it Kimmy-." He froze and looked sorry.

"No its okay Jared," I said. "I kindof like it now."

"Me too," Jared grinned like a little kid.

I turned to leave but he said, "wait, Kim?"

I looked back to see his face just inches from mine. But he wasn't looking at me, yet my lips instead. He almost looked hungry.

Every cell in my body scream at me to close the space between us. To touch him, to kiss him, to hold him, but, "whatareyoudoing?" I said so quickly.

He looked back at my eyes and panicked. "um... Nothing," he said and pushed himself back to his seat. "sorry that was..."

"I got to go," I said. "Bye," I turned and jumped out of him car and almost ran into the store.

I almost kissed Jared Cameron. ALMOST!

**Heeeellllooooo readers! I'm really sorry about how long this took! I just got a new job at Chapters and legit its really hard!:( but never fear cause I've got some new insperation! Hers to my cousin who's reading his all the way from Toronto! I love u N! Haha don't we worried readers I still love us guys too 3 anywayz, thanks to all my reviews up guys seriously make my day;) chapter 7 is already on its wayyy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Kim POV**

It was about after 8 when I left work and headed down to Sarah Coopers house to pick up Ben. The walk wasn't long but the warning winter air made it long. I dug my hands into my old jacket and quickened my pace. I would so kill for Jared's warm body next to mine for right now. No offence to Owen but Jared is just so much more... warm and comfortable to be around, well at least right now. I don't know why he's talking to me now. Jared never talked to me before and now everywhere I go it's like he's there! See if this was a week ago, before I started dating Owen, I probably wouldn't be asking any questions, and I probably wouldn't have stopped Jared from ALMOST kissing me.

But you can't blame me! Jared's been a player all his life. From one girl to another within days! I could have just been another one of his girls that he uses and throws away, like a tissue. It's better to play safe with Owen. Owen wouldn't leave me or play me. He's an actual gentleman who really cares about me, and I'm not just gonna let him go just so I can have a onetime thing with some guy with a six pack (most probably)... and probably amazing biceps and those gorgeous milk chocolate eyes and... God dam it Kim! Keep it together.

I forced Jared out of my mind as I reached Sarah's doorstep and rang the bell.

Sarah answered within seconds. She smiled, "Hey Kim."

"Hey Sarah," I said. "Thanks again for taking care of Ben again."

"No problem, hey I still get my hours though right?" she joked. I laughed.

Sarah Cooper is like one of the rare people in town who will be there to make you happy. Everyone knew my story in town; where ever I went it followed. If I went to an actual babysitting center and gave them money for babysitting they would probably take pity on my too and not except it. Whereas here, Sarah would take my signature on her community service hours then money and joke about it.

"Of course," I said rolling my eyes.

"So I helped Ben with his homework and gave him some gold fish crackers as a snack but he's still kind of hungry though," Sarah said as she turn around and called Ben's name.

Ben came running to the door with his boots on opposite feet and his pale blonde hair tousled.

"Kim can we go to McDonalds for dinner?" he asked trying to find the other arm hole for his jacket.

I smiled. "Sure thing buddy," I said reached over to take his backpack in my hands. "Thanks again Sarah."

"No problem, bye now," Sarah said closing the door behind us.

I helped Ben down the steps of the Coopers porch and started walking the narrow pathway.

"Frank showed me how to play four squares today," Ben said.

"Really how was that?"

"I don't know. I didn't really get it but he said that it took time to be a master like him. I laughed in his face and he said that"...

Ben went on and on, but I kind of downed him out. We got some McDonalds and walked home while Ben was still telling me about his day and I was still worried about how I was going to get in the house.

Once we got to the house I turned to Ben. "Okay buddy, you know what to do," I said and Ben replied with a nod. I shoved the food into my backpack and took out my keys.

With one swift motion I turned the key quickly opened the door. I pushed Ben towards the stairs and he scurried up. My key was stuck in the door. I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't come out. Then out of nowhere, he was behind me.

"KIM!" he yelled coming out of the living room. His stubble had now grown into a beard and his brown eyes had circles around them. He stared down at my and grabbed me by my hair and brought my close to his face. I could smell the alcohol from his breath. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I cringed away from him but his grip on my hair held me in place. "I had work," I said. I had learned from previous experiences that if you gave him straight forward answers he wouldn't hurt you as much. But I was getting sick and tired of this. I looked him in the eye and add, "You know, so I can get money and pay for rent and food and everything else you can't."

He laughed; some of his spit went on my face. "Who would hire a little slut like you? Huh?" he laughed again. "Besides you have a job. You're my little bitch."

I felt his hand go up my shirt. There was no way I was going to let this happen again.

With all the strength I whammed my knee to his crotch. He let go of me and cupped his area as he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" followed by a few moans, but I didn't care. I was trying to escape. I grabbed my bag from on the floor started to quickly run up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," I heard behind me.

Suddenly, arms were grabbing me and bringing me down the stairs. Nails clawed into my skin making me scream in pain. I grabbed hold of the railing and tried to pull myself away from his grasp. I felt my backpack being ripped open and my chemistry text book fell out. Quickly, I grabbed my text book and hit his face with it.

I heard a thud but didn't turn back to see anything else. I ran upstairs and into my room and locked the door. I couldn't breathe properly. I was on the edge of crying but I knew I had to stay strong and show Ben that he didn't scare me.

Quite sobs were coming from my bed were Ben lay crying. My legs were so weak that I practically crawled to the bed and picked put him in my arms and soothed his hair.

I heard a banging from the other side of the door.

"Oh, Kimmy," he sing-songed. "Come out come out to play."

I shuttered and pulled out my mom's old mp3 player and headphones from under my pillow. I put the head phones in Ben's ears and put on a calm song. There was no way Ben would ever face him. He was a bastard, leaving his family when we needed him the most.

In my head I chanted _6 more weeks, 6 more weeks and you can get out of this hell hole and never ever see dad again._

**Wow guys! This is really a dark chapter so take it all in people. Sorry no big Jared scene in this chapter but I promise there will be more of "Jarim" or "Kired" or whatever you wanna call them. Thanks for reading and thanks to my awesome reviews! I love you all! Oh and btw HAPPY MARCH! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Jared POV**

I couldn't sleep. I turned and turned on my bed to find a comfortable position but it was like everywhere I turned something was in the way... my thoughts. To be more exact, Owen was on my mind. I was thinking about what he was doing right now. Was he with Kim? Was he hurting her? Was he not being enough for here? Was he making her uncomfortable? Was he pushing her to do... something? Was she cold? Was she sleeping? Was she dreaming? Was she-

I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow, when I realized that my thoughts have, once again, drifted to Kim. This couldn't be healthy, but I couldn't stop! She was like a drug that made little scenes of us walking into the sunset holding hands in my mind. God! How did Sam deal with this?

It was around one in the morning, when the questions got more urgent and sleep felt like it was never coming. I rolled out of bed and walked up to my window. My room was on ground level so I jumped out and phased and made my way to the forest behind my house. The forest was like a second home to me. It was quiet and peaceful. It was a good place to get away from reality, except for today.

_You just couldn't keep away, could you?_

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Not in the mood Paul._

_Whoa, what's got your panties in a knot?_

I ignored him and wandered off to Embry's mom's shop. Then I realised why I was here. Her sent was all over the place.

I never really thought about it. I knew that Kim's sent was unique but now that I actually think about it, it kind of smells like vanilla. Not like the weird smelly low fat yogurt mom has, but sweet and almost innocent smelling. It made my mouth water... which reminded me of this afternoon, when I was dropping her off.

I was so stupid! I just had to ruin the moment by trying to kiss her. I knew that all she needed was a friend right now and I wanted to fill that position. But I couldn't help it! She was just so tempting. If I go back to the hummer right now I bet the smell would still be there.

But it wasn't just the smell that attracted to me. She was warm, and kind hearted and beautiful. Oh her beauty was something! When she tied up her hair into that messy bun, I almost died from how amazingly sexy she looked. And her eyes were something; it was like different shades of brown, green, blue all dancing around her iris.

How had I not noticed her before? Was I that self centered, like most people said I was? I remember faint memories of Kim from the past four years. I think that the only time I actually talked to her was to ask her for her homework and then she would fight with me.

I was a manic back then. Doing drugs and coming home late. I've cleaned up but, it somehow still surprises me how she liked me despite the random mini fights we would have.

_Jared!_

_What?_ I snapped, pissed at Paul for dragging me out of my thoughts of my imprint.

_Never, ever in my whole life would I have ever considered you to be the mushy, remember-every-moment partner in a relationship. Just stop, please! I can't take it anymore! Phase back! Please!_

Once again I mentally rolled my eyes and phased back. I didn't realize where I was until this point. And now I knew. Her scent was so strong... this must be her house.

I listened in close. I heard the buzzing of a TV in the background of a loud snore. I heard the scratches of pencil on paper. I heard quite breathing from upstairs. I heard a sigh knowing it was my Kimmy. I heard the protest of bed springs and a light flicker off. I heard the ruffle of sheets. But last but not least I heard soft sobs, which broke my heart.

THE NEXT DAY:

**Kim POV**

BANG! My heart almost exploded with worry in my chest. I had to breathe slowly and calmly to slow my heart rate, but I managed to roll off the bed and to the tiny dirty window that showed the front of the house. I saw him shielding himself from the sun but still walking out to a beat up old car waiting for him in the drive way. He got in and the car soon zoomed off, leaving nothing but dust and beer cans in it way. I was happy he was gone.

I was just about to go wake up Ben when I saw something catch my eye hidden behind a bush in the forest. I squinted and saw... Jared? Was I still dream or just plain old delusional?

I blinked and trotted back to wake up Ben.

"Ben! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I said, looking around for my chemistry textbook.

I heard a muffled cough and looked up to see Ben three steps away from the bottom of the stairs. His arms wide open and a big smile on his little face.

I smiled back and walked back to the stairs, while saying, "Three... Two... One... Blast off!" Ben giggled as he jumped into my arms and I swung him around a couple of times making my way to the couch and gentle landing him.

"Common bud, let's get going," I said noticing my textbook under the couch. Ben ran outside as I quickly stuffed it into my bag and came after him.

I locked the door and scanned the area. "Ben?" I called.

"Kim! Help! Help!"

Panic flooded me as I dropped my bag and sprinted where Ben's voice was coming from. I saw Ben's little blond head near the border of the woods. "Ben!" I shouted. Ben saw me an pointed to a figure lying under a bush.

_Oh please don't be another dead animal. Ben would cry so much._ I thought. But as I came closer I'd noticed the figure didn't only just have hands and feet and a face like Jared, but it was also a naked Jared, who (thank God!) was breathing.

My eyes trailed down perfect six pack chest and quickly looked away, biting my lip, before I was able to see anything else.

I looked at Ben. "Can you run upstairs and get a pair of Dads pants?" I asked Ben tossing him the key.

"Is he..."

"No, he's just sleeping don't worry," I said. "Go."

Ben ran back to the house and I picked up a stick nearby. I had no idea why Jared was sleeping in the forest... naked, and I really didn't want him waking up... naked. He would probably think that he was abducted by me. I couldn't really blame him for thinking that. Hell, I would have thought the exact same thing if I found myself waking up in a forest to a guy who had been crushing on me for years.

Without looking down at him, a nudged him with the stick. Jared moved a little but didn't exactly wake up. I decide that I would be as gentle as possible if I didn't want him to freak out and call the cops.

"Jared? Jared? Um, Jared?" I called softly poking him again.

Jared rolled over onto his side and slowly opened his eyes. To my surprise, he didn't freak out when he saw my face. He just smiled and whispered my name, "Kim." He looked really happy to see me, almost as if I was like a dream.

"Yes, that's my name," I nodded looking up.

He chuckled. "What's the matter? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Wow, you are really comfortable with the saying 'go all natural'," I said making quoting fingers with my hands.

"Shit," I heard him mutter and the tousling of leaves. "Er, Kim-."

"Don't worry my brother just went to go find something for u to wear," I said, turning on my heel and walking towards a nearby tree. "Don't worry I didn't see anything, I shouldn't see."

Jared chuckled again. "I thought, girl were always curious."

"Funny, I thought guys were," I said, hiding my face from laughing by standing in front of a tree. "Anyways, wanna explain what you're doing here?"

He hesitated. "Not really."

"Good thing I'm not picky, but my brother might need an explanation," I said watching Ben jump down from the porch and run back over here with a pair of my dad's old kaki beige pants.

Ben was huffing and puffing when he got here. I walked over to him, taking the pants from his hands and throwing them at Jared. I patted Bens back gently and told him over and over again to breathe slowly, until his hacking stopped.

"Is he going to be okay, Kim?" Jared asked behind me. God, I loved how he said my name.

I nodded and turned around to see him, but only to be staring at a tan collar bone. I sucked in a breath and looked up to see his face. His brown eyes and thick long eye lashes stared down at me in concern. My eyes had a mind of their own as my gaze fell to his ama_zayn_ly sculpted body and then lower to the pants that hung really low on him (and I mean really low! You see the V and then hope for the Y!)

"Mister? What were you doing in my forest?" Ben asked, bringing me (Thank God!) back to life.

"I told you so," I muttered before moving away from Jared.

"I-I was, uh, out walking at night and got tired... so I went to sleep," HE said making it sound like a question then and answer.

"Why didn't you have any clothes on? Were you," Ben leaned in closer and stage whispered the word, "raped?"

Jared looked at me. "How does he even know that word?"

I just looked somewhere else; I didn't want to give anything away...

... Too late. "Kim?" You could hear anger in his voice. "Kim. How. Does. He. Know. That. Word."

I snuck a peek at him. He was shaking, trembling, whatever you want to call it-ing; but I knew he wasn't going to be calm about this.

I pushed my emotions back and grabbed Ben. "Ben lets go."

"But-"

"Now," I demanded. I never yelled or ever got angry at Ben. He was the closest thing to me and I could never see him hurt, but this was necessary.

"Kim!" Jared yelled.

"Keep moving," I muttered to Ben, pushing him away from Jared.

"KIM!"

"Don't look back," I told Ben.

We didn't talk at all until we got to Ben's school.

"I- I sorry," Ben sniffed.

"I know," I sighed. "Look Bud, I love you a lot. And that's why I tell you certain things that really shouldn't be anyone else's business. But that's only cause your family. My family. And you need to know stuff. But you can't tell anyone, anyone anything. Okay? Not about Dad, not about the bottles, not about the screaming or the crying and please... not about what he did to me."

**Hey readers! I know I know I'm so mean! I gave you guys a somewhat cliff hanger and then another cliff hanger but atleast this time there was a Jared part in this! (yay!) and btw for all those careful readers out there who noticed I spelt 'amazing' wrong when I was describing Jared... yes I do know what Jared in the actually movie looks like but I imagen this just like Zayn Malik. For all of u know actually know One Direction show me some love so i know im not the only crazy fan out there! Love you all! And I promise to update soooooner! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jared POV:**

"... Raped?"

I looked at Kim and thought about playing it off cool by saying, "How does he know that word?" But then I saw a self-conscious look in her eyes as she looked away from me.

Confused and worried, as the thought of someone touching my Kim came into my mind. "Kim?"

She didn't look at me she just started to take Ben away, that's when I realised I was shaking. I didn't want her to go. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I wanted to help her. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to-

"Kim!" I called angrily. Why was she moving away from me? I wanted to tell her to come back and that I wouldn't hurt her but she kept on walking.

I saw her saying something but I couldn't hear it, the inner wolf taking over. I called her name one last time before exploding into a ball of fur.

_Jared? What the matter?_ Sam asked.

I didn't say anything, I just started running. I had no clue where I was going.

_Jared-_ and then Sam saw what had just happened.

_You think she was... raped?_ He asked.

_I'm pretty sure of it! It can't be Owen, cause she's still with him!_

_Who's Owen?_

_Her new boyfriend_

_Did she have one before Owen? _

_I don't think so!_

_Jared, you've got to calm down or else you'll never find out who did it._

_Sam she was raped! Raped! By some mother fuckin asshole! ... Who I'm going to fuckin kill!_

_Jared, stop... now._

My legs froze up as I fell face forward into the ground. _You don't understand Sam_ I said, somewhat calmly.

_I might not understand but I do know what trouble you will be in if you phased in front of her._

_I didn't._

_Good._

_Saaaam!_ I groaned. _What am I supposed to do!_

_Talk to her, she has a boyfriend so don't overstep your boundaries. But be gentle if you want her telling you who exactly did rape her. _

_I don't think I can handle knowing she was raped._

_Then I think you should lay low for a bit until you do think you can handle it_, Sam said harshly._ Jared remember that the pack is your first priority not matter what._

**Kim POV**

My hands tangled up in his soft hair as I pushed myself closer to him. Owens hand slid down my back and groped my ass as he slid in his tongue.

"God guys get a room," Megan said from across the table.

I muttered something back to her without moving away from Owen.

In the distance I heard the school bell ring.

"Kim," Megan groaned. "Were going to be late for History!"

I sighed and gave Owen one last peek before getting up. "See you later, babe," I said.

"Bye, luv," Owen said getting up and heading the opposite way.

Megan rushed to my side. "Soooo, finish the rest of the story!"

"Huh?"

"The one about Jared sleeping outside of your house," Megan looked around before whispering the word, "naked."

"He wasn't actually sleeping outside my house; he was in the forest-"

"Whatever," she said waving it off. "So how... gifted is he?"

I smiled and sat down in my seat and Megan took the seat behind me, which was actually Jared's seat but he didn't show up today.

"I didn't exactly see," I said turning around to face her.

"What? Seriously?" Megan asked. "Why not?"

"I don't know, Meg, maybe cause I was too busy wondering how he got there in the first place," I said.

"Come on, not even one tiny little glance?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun."

Someone coughed. We both looked up to see Jared staring down at us. "My seat," he said almost caveman like.

Megan silently got up and went back to her seat and Jared sat down.

I was about to turn back to the front of the class when his really hot hand came down on top of mine. "Wait-"

"Wow!" I said pretty loudly pulling back my hand. "You're so hot!"

I heard a few people snicker as I realized what I actually just said.

"Thank you," Jared said proudly, as Mr. Collins came into the class room with his head low.

"Alright class," He said._ Phew,_ I thought to myself, _Thank-you Mr. C for saving me from one hell of an awkward conversation._

"I'm feeling a little under the weather today I'm going to give you guys a work period on your projects," He said. _I hate you Mr. C. -.- _ "Use this time wisely."

The class quickly got started, but I refused to turn around.

"Kim," Jared called my name gently

I hesitated before turning around. His eyes locked onto mine and I so open; like he could really see me. It scared me. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't, I couldn't move away from his passionate gaze. Then, as if he could read my mind, he nodded and said, "So we should probably get some visuals for this project. Maybe we could stop by the dollar store on the way home and get some bristle board and some other art supplies..."

Jared keeps talking and I stared at him, wondering why he didn't bring up this morning. Where was he his morning though. I looked for him at his locker until the first bell had rung but he was a no show.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked cutting him off.

He stared at me with an almost hidden grin on his face. "So you noticed I wasn't there."

My ears grew hot. "I...Well..."

Jared chuckled.

"Were you sleeping naked in someone else's yard?" I shot back.

Jared stopped laughing. "I thought you were going to let that go..."

"Turns out I didn't," I said. "So wanna tell me?"

He hesitated. "I was out last night... jogging and got tired so I sat down to take a break and then fell asleep. I didn't know that was your house." (**Jared POV:** I tried to be as honest as possible.)

"And wanna explain the naked part."

Jared leaned in closer. "You really seem to be emphasizing the fact that I was naked," he said quietly with a smirk. "Did you get a good look?"

I gulped as I felt my ears and cheeks burn red. I tried to tare way from his gaze but I couldn't and I had no idea why. I just wanted to reach out and, and touch his face.

My phone buzzed and made me look away from him. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. It was a text from Owen: Thinking of you 3

It cost me to text so I just pushed my phone into my bag and looked at Jared. "Okay let's get to work."

We were at the last five minutes of class when Sarah came up to us.

"Hey Kim," she said and then looked at Jared. "Jared."

Jared nodded as I said, "Hey Sarah, what's up?"

She returned her attention to me. "I'm really sorry Kim, I have to go to Port Angles tonight with my mum for her ultrasound, she's thinking about having another baby." Sarah rolled her eyes.

I sighed. "It's Okay thanks though."

The bell rang and she walked off saying bye.

"Sorry can't come over tonight," I said to Jared. "I've got to take care of my brother."

"Bring him over too, I don't mind," Jared said walking beside me.

"Trust me you will mind when he's constantly bugging you about toys and food."

Jared smiled and said, "No seriously, I don't mind. Actually my mom really likes kids; she runs that daycare in Forks during the week. I bet she would love to meet him."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, we can pick him up from school and take him there."

The bell for last period rang. Jared cocked his head to the side and asked, "what do you say?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"Great I'll meet you at your locker after school," He said walking away.

"... Finish up that sheet for homework," Ms Anuckly said as everyone hurried out of class. I walked down the hall to my locker and saw Jared leaning against it desperately looking around.

"Hey," I said approaching him.

"Hey," He said, moving over a bit so I could unlock my lock. He kept watching me. I kindof made me feel uncomfortable.

"Um... don't you have to get something from your locker too?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he said glumly. He walked down to his locker.

Once I finished putting in my binders into my bag I looked up to see Jared standing beside me again grinning. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"One sec, I forgot my CD in the dance room last night. I'll be right back," I said quickly making my way down the hall and to the SAC room.

I heard moaning from the dark narrow hallway as I approached closer. I smiled to myself. This hallway was always known as the make-out hallway. It always made it awkward to get to the dance room when a couple would be making out.

I made a loud coughing noise to warn whoever they were that someone was coming. I heard a girl say "shit" and the rustle of clothing.

I started to walk again, kindof curious to whom the couple were when I actually saw a half clothed Rebecca and a certain blonde hair boy with no shirt on. Owen

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN! Review please! And btw for the reader who told me that British guys were assholes this is for you 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kim POV**

It was like the whole world just froze. I didn't know what to do. I just stared with my mind blank.

Rebecca struggled to pull her shirt back on and Owen just looked at me with a what-did-I-just-do look.

"Kim-"

I held up my hand, "Just... Don't," I said, it was all I could manage to get out. I looked back at Rebecca who just stood there awkwardly. I felt my throat being squeezed, "I need to get out of here."

I turned on my heel and walked away, not knowing where I was going and bumped into someone, who also called my name. When I didn't answer it grabbed my arm and pulled me back to it, pressing me to itself. It was Jared. He was so warm and inviting that I didn't even think twice before wrapping my arms around his waist and digging my head into his shoulder. I heard Owen call my name and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Please, take me away," I said quietly.

Next thing I knew, my feet weren't touching the ground and I could feel a cool breeze surround me, but still Jared's warmth over ruled it. I didn't know where he was taking but soon I found myself sitting in Jared's car and he was beside me, driving out of the parking lot.

My throat felt like it was swollen, like it was closing down on me. I didn't know if I couldn't breathe or if I just didn't want too. I felt ripped into shreds and stomped on. I felt like I was a joke and the whole world was in on it. I felt like everyone was laughing at me.

I couldn't cry again; Ben would see, the town would see, and most Jared will see it again. I didn't know what to do so like always I closed my eyes shut and blocked everything out and focus on the last thing I remember my mother telling me.

"_It's called a mask honey, every woman has one and it is every woman's best friend. You see, the mask helps you hide your true emotions so that no one doesn't knows what you are thinking, until you are able to become calm again. With practice it should come to you like that (-snap-) so that no one can laugh at you, judge you or think they can own you. We Jones girls need to stick together when it comes to matters like this, because we can't stand to trust anyone else but us."_

And just as I felt a tear about to slip over the edge, it came almost naturally to me. My eyes focused on forest and a little smile played on my lips. And I just stared at it while anger and worry all drained down from my body.

"What are you smiling about?" Jared asked quietly.

I shook my head. I might be becoming calm but I could break the concentration by talking yet. So I settled for Jared's colon to set me back on the earth again. The smell was nice. It was musky and smelt like rain and fresh cut grass.

I took a deep breath. "We need to go pick up Ben." Surprisingly I spoke calmly and steadily.

Jared turned to smile back at me. "Okay," he said quietly. And then he kept on staring. It was kind of creepy, even though I've been waiting for a reaction like this from him since grade 9.

"Eyes on the road," I said.

He put his eyes back on the road again.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" I asked. "You didn't do anything wrong." I sighed. "You don't even know what happened."

His grip on the steering wheel decreases as he spoke slowly, as if he was testing the waters. "I'm sorry you can't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong."

I looked at him but he avoided eye contact and that was when I realised, I didn't know him that well. "I don't even know you," I said quietly as possible.

"Let's change that."

I looked at him again and he was staring right at me. He stuck out a hand to me and smiled that famous smile he has always had. "Hi I'm Jared, and you are?"

I smiled and sighed, "Jared-"

"Wow your name is Jared too? Weird, I thought it was a guy name," he said seriously. And then cocked his head to the side and raise his eyebrows as if to say 'come on I'm trying here'.

I took his big warm hand in mine. "Kim."

"Nice name," he said as I slid my hand out of his. He put it back on the steering wheel and returned his gaze to the front. "Hey aren't you Kim Jones? Quilete Heights best dancer and top A student for all of high school?"

I rolled my eyes. "And aren't you Jared Cameron? Quilete Heights best basket ball player and most annoying student?"

He laughed and glanced my way. "And I thought you said you didn't know me."

"Just observant," I shrugged.

"What else have you observed about me?"

I bit my lip. Did he know how obsessive I was about him last year?

"I'm that bad huh?"

I hesitated. "I just don't know how you'll take it."

"I think I can handle it."

I took a deep breath. "You really nice all throughout elementary school and really shy during freshmen year but then you got cocky and acted like a player. Grade 11 you started slacking off and just acted like a jerk that only cared about basket ball and which girl he was going to end up with that night. Senior year was okay you were really focusing on that basket ball scholarship for Washington but I don't know... you seem kind of... distracted with drugs and other shit. And then you started semester two with a bang- how you disappeared and all for like a month without notice. And then when you came back everyone was like-" Thank God I caught myself there. "And here we are."

"What did everyone say?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Come on; don't hold back on me now."

"Well, there were different things. Some people said you got high and ran off, others said your parents shipped you off to boarding school or that you were abducted by Sam and Paul's little gang."

"What did you think?"

"Abducted," I said casually. "It's the most logical. You hang around them all the time now. Paul and you basically are the badass's of Quilete Height."

He didn't say anything.

"Okay so now your turn," I said.

"For what?"

"Tell me about me, what was I actually like throughout high school?"

"I don't know really, you were really shy and quiet during grade eight and nine but then slowly you started to get yourself known around the school. I remember in grade ten you participated in every assembly we had and were in like every club known to mankind. I think it was Grade eleven when you realised you couldn't handle so many things at once and decided to focus on dance. And trust me I think you made the right choice; Your really good Kim. Like really good. You seem to always fall in love with the music. Kind nothing else matters when you dance. Like it's the only thing to keep you sane. Like if you didn't dance you would lose yourself. The way you get lost in whatever song comes on and your foot starts tapping and the fact that you can't stand still. The best part about it is that you can't even handle it. It's like it comes to you naturally. You can't stop. And the way your body seems to almost highlight every word being sang. It's like you can communicate with the music or that it speaks to you or whatever but I know you like it."

He parked and turned off the engine and looked at me. He looked confused at my expression. I knew why. I was smiling at him like an idiot. After so many years of crushing in Jared Cameron, I found out that he actually did know who I was. And the fact that he knew how much I loved dance made it better. I felt so happy that he noticed me and that he knew me!

I didn't know what I was thinking. I unbuckled my seatbelt and quickly crawled over the consol to him and straddled his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. I kissed him with such passion that I felt light headed within the first 5 seconds of it. But that was when he recovered from shock and wrapped his big warm arms around my hips and pulled me closer to him as he began to kiss me with the same passion. He tasted so good! And his smell was so exhilarating I couldn't help but glide my tongue into his mouth for some more. I heard him moan me as I slowly rocked my hips on him. My hand slid down his perfect flat chest when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from him against the wheel.

"Stop Kim," he said harshly. "I don't want this."

**Hey readers! I know I haven't written in a while and that you are probably really pissed at me but its gna be a long weekend so I'm hoping to put one up before the end of this week. Tell me what you think so far. I know its been a big emotional roller coaster for kim in the past two days (aka 10 chapters) but thanks soooo much for baring with me Iknow how much you guys want to kill me. I finally gave you guys some kim and jared action and jared doesn't want it. Oooooooooo i wonder why...**

**Oh and if some of you have noticed Ive changed the discription of the story to a cross of la push wolves and vampire diaries vamps but for stuff that is going to be happening in future chapters and the reason why I chose vampire diaries vamps is coz wolfs cant smell their vamps you know what i mean? like in twilight the wolfs had a scent and the vamps had a scent that both of them didnt like each others but in vampire diaries they cant smell if they are different of not. I know i might be confusing but i swear it will all make sence soon! love youuuuu btw the song i was listening to while writing this was **

**Mirror by Lil Wayne ft Bruno Mars. (it kinda relates to Jared and Kims relationship.)**

**oh and follow me on twitter (mars_cookie) for updates :) (its my cousins account that were sharing if ur wandering ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim POV**

"Why not?" I asked full with anger. "Why not! Why can't I just stop thinking about everyone else and just focus on me and my needs without getting beat back down again? Why do I always need to be the one who gets hurt? Why can't I just get what I want for once-?"

Jared put his hand on top of my mouth to shut me up. He looked into my eyes and giving me the _I-can-see-into-your-soul_ look again, before saying softly, "You don't think I want this too? I am seriously kicking myself right now for stopping this" really? "But you're mad and angry, and vulnerable. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me what happened; tell me so I can make it better. Let me help you."

I stared at him. Was he for real? Did he seriously want to help me? I heard in tenth grade that he had a bet that he could do more virgins than Paul. Was that true? Was he still doing it? Cause if he still was then he's wasting his time with me. Psft, like I'd ever tell him what happened. I could risk getting the cops into this or even getting Ben away from me. Ben.

"Ben," I said with is hand still on my mouth. I pulled his hand off. "I need to go get Ben." I quickly got out off his lap and out the door without looking back to see if he was following. I walked to the playground that Ben would wait for either me or Sarah to come and get him.

I saw him with a little brown hair girl hiding in the shade of the playground, digging. I walked up to them and Ben spotted me.

"Hey Kim," Ben called over. I ducked my head down underneath the slide so that I could fit inside. "Hey Benny, who's this?"

"Jade meet my sister Kim and Kim meet Jade my wife."

We'll this wasn't weird at all.

"Hi Kim!" Jade smiled and waved her dirty hand.

"Uh, that's cool," I said. "So what you guys digging up there?"

"Were trying to look for babies," Jade said.

I think God hates me for some reason.

"Why are you looking down there?" I asked, might as well get all the information before explaining right?

"Well, I and Jade were talking about how many kids we wanted. She told me she wants 40 and I said that was impossible because God can't give you that many. And then she told me God had nothing to do with it because-"

"When you get married a baby is born buried under the ground," Jade finished.

"And I told her she was wrong! Because the only way to get a baby is getting married and then a bird flies across the sky and drops down a baby for you," Ben said. "Tell her I'm right Kim!"

"Er...then what happened?" I asked avoiding the question.

"So we got married and then waited for a bird. But nothing happened," Jade said with an evil look on her face.

"So we started digging, but I still think the bird is coming! He's just in the middle of this storm were about to have!" Ben said loudly back.

I heard a loud howl of laugher behind me. And guess who it was. Freakin' Jared! God please let this guy take a hint!

"Jade, is your mom or dad around?"

Jade shook her head. "I haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"Do you have an older brother or sister here to pick you up?" I asked.

"Nope."

I stared at her, confused.

Jared stepped in, "how did you get to school then, Hun?"

"I slept here last night."

Both of us went quiet for a sec before I asked, "Do you know where you live, Sweetie?"

"249 Hulk Street."

I blinked. That was all the way on the other side of town.

"Um, Kim, could I talk to you for a minute? Over there?" Jared asked pulling me up.

"How about you, kids keep digging. We'll be right back."

Jared pulled me to the benches, but we didn't sit down.

"Every morning me and my dad watch the news and today there was something really... disturbing on," Jared said, hesitating.

"I love your interest in the new Jared, I really do. But we've got to find out where her parents are. Right now," I said.

"No listen," Jared urged. "This morning there was a piece on this couple named the Jamiesons. Apparently, they were in the huge debt and borrow money from a loan shark but they didn't pay it off in time and they, err got murdered. They were found in dead that night."

I gulped really hoping that whatever was about to happen, wouldn't. "What that got to do with anything?"

"They had a missing daughter."

"Jade," I managed to choke out. "Oh God, this is bad. What are we going to do?"

We went silent for a bit as the dark clouds rumbled above us.

"We should take her to the cops," Jared said.

"No, she can't go there," I said loudly. "They'll make her go to an orphanage and she probably move from family to family – No Jared, I won't let that happen."

"Okay, let's take her to my house."

"Jared, are you nuts? You parents will freak out! They'll for sure send her away!" I was being to sound hysteric.

"I promise my parents won't say anything. They won't do anything. I swear," Jared said, wrapping his arms around me to keep me from shaking. "They aren't like that. I trust them."

I sighed. "I guess we don't have any other option." I pulled away from his warm body and walked back over to them.

"Hey, Jade? You wanna come home with us? You must be hungry, we could get you something to eat too," I asked.

She seemed hesitant.

"And Kim could tell you both where babies come from," Jared said coming up behind me.

"Okay!" she said. I turn around and gave him the death stare.

He laughed it off easily, followed by, "Come on guys, it looks like it's about to rain."

"... and that's how babies are born," I said. I was proud of myself. I gave a good explanation about how babies came after a proper marriage, when both the mommy and daddy wanted kids so they would ask God politely and give each other a hug and a baby would be created in the mommy's stomach. I even told them about the whole nine months process but I said that the doctor would do some magic and the baby would appear, so I wasn't exactly the best explainer. But I think that my explanation subtly taught them about how to properly have a baby without any of the bad parts.

But then they started talking about how they wanted to become a doctor because it would make them a witch/wizard. I let that go though.

Jared was inside his huge house talking to his parents. He had been gone a while almost 20 minutes, but I couldn't expect anything less. I can't believe how I would have done this alone. I couldn't keep her with me because of my dad but what else could I have done with her. I turn around in my passenger seat to face the kids.

Jade was a pretty little thing. She had long brown hair and brown eyes just like every other girl in this town but she had something different. Her heart shaped head was always held proudly and her little hands made gestures as she talked. I could help but feel pity on her. At least I had one parent, but she had none.

There was a knock on the window, it was Jared drenched in rain. He gave me the signal to come in followed by thumbs up. We all got out of the car and ran up the Cameron's blue porch and into their heated house.

Jared's mother was a small thing; I was kind of surprised that Jared actually came out of her, but I could see the facial resemblance. Her long black hair was tied into a side braid. She wore jeans and nice dark blue shirt with some ear rings and a necklace. She was so beautiful it made me jealous. Heck, I don't even remember the last time I wore ear rings!

Jared's dad, however, was really big. He had glasses and plaid green shirt on with jeans and his hair was tied in a short pony tail. He looked kind of like an artist. He had his protective arm around his wife.

"Mom, Dad; this is Kimberly Jones and her brother Ben and this is Jade, err Ben's friend," Jared introduced. "And guys these are my parents."

No one said anything.

I cleared my throat. "It's really nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Came-"

"Please none of that Kimberly," Mrs Cameron said. "Call us Annie and Jonah."

I smiled. "And please call me Kim."

"Of course," she smiled back warmly. "Come on kids, let's go get food. I've made some Mac and Cheese." She took Ben and Jade by their hands and lead them deep into the house, which let Jonah, Jared and me standing in the foyer alone.

"So Kim," Jonah said casually. "Is your father, Mark Jones?"

"Yes he is, were you two friends?"

"We were in the same grade," Jonah explained. "Is he around? I haven't seen him lately."

"Off on business," I lied.

"Jonah? Bring the kids, Dinners getting cold," Annie called from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Annie," I said getting up with Ben. "But we really should be going." We had already decided that Jade was going to be staying with the Cameron's until they figured something out.

"Nonsense! Look outside it's a storm! You can possibly go out this late too," she said. It was 9pm. "How about you two stay the night? Tomorrow Jared could drive you two back to your place to get ready for school. How about that?"

Was she serious? Me sleeping over at JARED CAMERON's house? With him sleeping in the SAME HOUSE? I kind of just stared at her.

"She's right you know," Jonah added in. "It's really bad out there."

"Then it's settled, you two will be sleeping here tonight. Ben can sleep with Jared and Jade and Kim can share the guest room," Annie said.

"Annie-"

"Please stay Kim, we barely get any guest as it is," Annie pleaded.

I sighed. "Okay."

Ben and Jared gave each other a high five.

"Jared, why don't you show everyone their rooms, we'll clean up here," Annie said.

"Okay," He said, getting up.

"Thank you again, Annie, Jonah," I said.

"Don't mention it," she said with a wink.

I followed the kids and Jared downstairs to an already mad basement equipped with carpet, kitchen, pool table and fireplace.

"It's not much but-"

"Are you kidding?" Ben and I said at the same time.

Jared chuckled and opened a door. "Here's your room," he said to me.

The room was painted blue with small desk in the corner with a matching bed, dresser and a window that out looked his backyard.

"Wow," I said. Jade ran over and jumped on to the bed.

"The bathrooms down the hall on your left, if you wanna freshen up and my rooms on the right if you need anything," Jared said. "Seriously if you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Okay," I said. "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "Thank you, for everything." I said even though he probably didn't even know how much he was helping me by offering me a room for the night.

He grinned back. "Seriously don't mention it."

"Jared? How do you use the TV in your room?" Ben called from down the hall.

"You have a TV in your room?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm jealous."

This is where Jared's 'over confidence' butted in. He stepped closer. "You know I don't mind sharing," he said in a low voice while wiggling his eye brows.

I laughed and but my hand on his chest to push him away. "Night Jared," I said closing the door and I could have sworn he said, "Night beautiful."

I blushed.

I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about Owen and Rachel and how I hate both of the so much. How I wanted to strangle Owen for making such a joke out of me. It was eating me up, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to scream.

I looked at Jade, sleeping soundlessly and kissed her forehead before crawling out of bed and down the hall to Jared's room. I quietly opened the door and walked towards Jared's bed.

"Jared?" I whispered nudging the bump in the covers.

"Kim? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked sitting up in panic mode.

"Yeah everything is fine, I... I... just wanted to talk to you."

I was pulled into his lap, my head hiding in his shoulder as he rubbed my back. "About what, sweetie?"

"I want to tell you what happened today."

"Is that all?" he asked quietly.

I hesitated. "No, I want to tell you about my father too."

**Hey readers! This chapter was really long I know, but the funy thing is that the whole where do babies come from incident actually happened with my brother and his friend (except the whole loan shark thing was made up don't worry ) Anyways I just wanted to tell you that the next chapter is gna be focused on Kim and her life maybe a little lemon in the end. But please review guys! My last chapter didn't get that many and I was really heart broken Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim POV:**

Apparently, Jared slept in boxers – sponge bob square pants boxers (Ben would have gotten a good laugh at that). When he came into the like basement living room, he was wearing red and blue plaid sweat pants and a white V-neck shirt with his brown hair a tousled up a bit. He smiled and sat down beside me, cross legged but facing me.

"Whenever you're ready," he said quietly.

I panicked. I couldn't tell Jared, what was I thinking! If he knew about my dad he'd probably flip out! Or maybe even kill him! Or got to the cops, and they'll take away Ben. I couldn't tell him. No. Not now. Maybe I could just tell him about Owen and Rebecca. I need to 18 to be able to be a parental guardian of Ben. Six more weeks; maybe I could stall Jared until then.

I looked back at Jared, who was sitting there impatiently but trying to remain calm. I knew for a fact that Jared knew about the rape, but he didn't know who it was though. He looked so focused of getting an answer, that I knew the Owen and Rebecca situation wouldn't be a good diversion. I needed to distract him.

I didn't give myself anymore time to think. I crawled onto his lap and tried to reach up to kiss him but he put his hands on my forearms and pulled me down. He was strong, I put all my strength to push him back but I failed, miserably. I was lying down flat on the small couch with Jared crouched on top of me.

I could see that his teeth were clenched together and his nose flared. But the thing that shocked me most was his eyes. He's now yellow eyes stared down at me like a hawk. I gasped, frightened.

And as if he could see the scared look on my face, his whole face softened. He looked at me with remorse before he lay down on top of me completely. But I couldn't feel his weight, all I could feel was his warmth when he wrapped his arms around me and placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry," he groaned. "I hate that I scared you. Please, please don't be afraid of me. I just want to know what you feel, know what it's like. I don't like it when you think I can be distracted easily like that. I care, Kimmy, I care. I want to help you, I do, but I can't if you don't let me."

He cared, he really cared. Maybe I could tell him. He would understand.

"Do you know how my mom died?" I asked my voice horse as I gulped down my better instinct.

"Va- animal attack," he said.

I nodded pressing my cheek to his and soaking up his warmth. "Two months before Ben was supposed to be born," I said. "Ben's premature. They kept him in the hospital for those two months. Ben is far from perfect but he's the best that I've got. He's my best friend. He is the only one who knows about everything that's happened.

"A few days after my mom died, my dad started to slack off. Some nights he didn't come home from work and other times he would just lock himself up in his room for days. When I brought Ben home, he didn't even come out to look at him. I guess I know why, Ben looks a lot like my mom. They have the same hair and even the same eyes too. I guess that's why Dad didn't really like to look at him. A couple nights after I brought Ben home, Dad started drinking. It wasn't much at first but then it became a lot fast.

"I had to get a job because Dad got fired from his a year after mom's death. Ms Call was a good friend of my mom's and offered me a job. I didn't tell her about Dad, I just told her we needed some extra cash. But I think she's put together the pieces now or most of it anyways. But she's nice about it. She won't pry when I ask for a loan or and extension on paying her back. And she always listens to me when I have a problem. I think she's the reason why Embry and I are such close friends. Em is a lot like his mom, not appearance wise but he's-"

Jared coughed noticeably. I rolled my eyes but sighed. "I don't know how to tell you everything; I've been so good at keeping everything a secret for so long I guess I just don't know how," I said. "But if you ask me anything, I _swear_ I'll give you a truthful answer."

We went quiet. Jared wasn't resting his head on the slope of my neck anymore; he was resting it on my chest. I'd like to think he was listening to my heartbeat.

**Jared POV**

I loved the way her heat beat sounded right now. It was calm and mellow sounding. I don't think I've ever heard it like it is now. I could fall asleep to it and I should probably sleep. I got Sam to put me off patrol for two days so that I could be with Kim. It took a lot of begging but he finally agreed to it. But I never imagined her sleeping over at my place at all. But at least I was able to keep an eye on her; it would really help me sleep at night. Except I couldn't sleep. All these questions buzzing around in my head about the love of my life and I finally get a chance to ask them.

"When I was at you house the other day you're, um brother said something about... rape." I've been itching to ask that one all day, but I didn't want to hurt her by bringing it up.

"I was 14," she said without hesitating. "I was just coming back from work with Ben from the daycare. He was two and I could really leave him alone at the house with dad. I was so tired that day and I wanted was to go home and sleep but no I had homework to do, a little kid to take care of, and I also had to figure out a way to get into the house without getting caught by him. He was drunk, as usual, and was in the living room when I came home. I had just put Ben to bed and went downstairs to get some food or make something. He was awake watching TV. There was no food in the fridge even though I went grocery shopping the day before. He told me that he was hungry too and to make him something. I had too much anger in me. I hated that he didn't help out, or didn't take care of Ben, or did anything to contribute to the house so I started to yell at him. I told him off and he just looked at me. I was hoping that he's apologies and at least try to get better. But he didn't. He slapped me. And started yelling at me and called me a bitch for talking like that to him while he choked me. I didn't know what to do. But he dint even give me a chance to think he just started to touch me and... And-"she started to sob.

I felt as if something was punching me repeatedly in the gut. Her own father raped her, took her virginity, hurt her. Too vivid images flashed in my mind as I started to shake uncontrollably. How dare him.

"Jared," she sniffed. "Please don't do anything stupid. Please? I haven't told anyone this. And I can't let anyone else know either. Please?"

She reached out her hand and placed it on my cheek and stroked it, calming me down.

I looked up to see her face, she was scared.

**Kim POV**

I stared into his scary yellow eyes, pleading him to stop whatever he was about to do. And it worked. He nodded and leaned in to kiss my forehead sending a wave of relief throughout my body.

"I know this will never make up or even help but I'm sorry," Jared whispered brushing away my tears. "And I promise I won't let anything hurt you ever again, I swear."

I kissed the hollow base of his neck. I don't know why, but it felt right.

"Kim? I have another question," he said as if asking me permission. "Why where you crying today?"

I sighed. "I walked in on Owen and Rebecca making out in the SAC hallway," I said. I laughed once. "I can't believe it, you know. I thought Owen was different. He was nice to me more than anyone else in this school and just felt right you know, but then I again it was probably because he was my first."

"I'm glad," Jared said.

"Why?"

"Now you know," Jared said. "You don't have to secretly wonder if he was as faithful as he said he was." I sighed again. "Don't worry Kimmy," he said. "I'm here now and I won't anything happened to you." He wrapped his arms around my waist

A loud howl pierced the quiet night and I shivered. "I hope everything is okay out there," I said.

He hugged me closer. "Me too."

**Hey guys! So i know there hasn't been very many Jared POV recently so i decided to add one in right now. And now that Jared knows Kim more hes going to keep her close. I'm so excited to type up the next chapter and ooooo i wonder wat the wolf cry was all about... REVIEWS PLEASE!- they make my day ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jared POV**

I was high; a high of happiness. Kim was sleeping on top of me, with her curled around my body and her head placed on the left side of my chest. Her vanilla essence filled my nostrils making my high even higher – if that was even possible. I felt so light and free with Kim peacefully sleeping on me.

Last night really gave me some insight on her life. I have to admit, I was angry when I found out it was her own father who raped her and that I couldn't be her first, but I didn't want to upset Kim. She's my life now. I love her without a doubt. She's the most kindest, most unselfish, most beautiful-est person you could ever meet. I don't know why I never gave her much attention. But now that Owen is out of the way, she'll know that she belongs with me and only me.

I hate how we have already had our first kiss. It wasn't real though. She was driven to do so by her emotions. So technically, we've never _actually_ kisses before. I smile grew on my face. I swear, the next time we kiss, I will lead it and it will be on our first date and it will be ten times better because she won't have a motive.

My alarm clock annoying beeping broke my thoughts. Kim jerked up quickly, frightened almost, and quickly looked around before laying back down on me. Not even five seconds later, she got back up and again and this time back onto her feet.

"Hey," she said, avoiding my eyes and rubbing her arms. She was wearing my mom's blue pajamas with pink hearts on them.

I felt a sudden emptiness and felt cold again. I sighed getting up too. "I better turn that off," I said walking back into my room.

Little Ben's head was stuffed into my pillow, his hands covering his ears and groaning. I chuckled and walked over to my bedside table and turned off the alarm.

"Are you trying to kill me Jared?" Ben asked, wincing from the light coming in through the window as he sat up straight. He was wearing a shirt that was too small for me now since the change.

I sat down beside him and smoothed his hair down. "Nope just wondering if you wanted pancakes or not," I said.

"Like actual pancakes?" he asked wide awake now.

"Well I can't really cook and they come from a spray bottle but... yeah basically," I said.

"I love pancakes but the only time we actually get to eat them are over the weekend when-"He shut himself up and looked at the door. I followed his gaze to see Kim leaning against the doorframe. She smiled at me.

"He goes away on his little trips to Port Angles," She said. Oh I get it.

"Every weekend?" I asked

"Most weekends," she said.

"He knows?" Ben stage whispered.

She nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back, she really did trust me!

"Can I tell Jade?" Ben asked.

"Not yet little guy, we'll wait a little longer," Kim said calmly. "How about you wake her up and we can go home and get dressed."

Ben nodded and walked out the door.

Kim sighed and sat beside me. I put an arm around her and she put her head to my chest.

"Kim?" I hesitated. "I don't think you should stay at your place anymore."

She was silent. "I don't have a choice, I don't make enough to move out yet," She said. "I just have to stick with this for 4 more months, until graduation and then I can go live in the dorms. I'll probably have to sneak Ben in but I can't just leave him there."

"Then stay here," I said.

She sat up straight and looked at me. "Jared, I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Your parents are already taking care of Jade and can't just impose on your family."

"Why not?" I pressed. "My parents love you. They think you're so strong after what happened with your mother and Ben being born. And my mom loves Ben too. She loves kids. She won't mind. Honestly, let me talk to them, but I promise they'll say yes so I think you should start packing."

"Jared, I don't-"

"Just let me talk to them," I insisted.

We had just dropped off Ben at school. We decided to let Jade say home just in case the police get their hands on the school files and stuff and notice she still goes to school.

I cut the engine as soon as we arrive at the parking lot.

"Kim, you don't have to face Owen today, we could take a day off too," I said.

"No I have to get this over with now," she said getting out of the car.

I got out too, and walked beside her. Our hands brushed each other's and I felt a tingle run up my arm. I looked down at her, her ears where red but she didn't look up at me. She looked straight ahead at Owen who was leaning glumly against her locker. He wore a black sweater and jeans. His blonde hair almost touching his eyes and his face wore a sad, tired look on.

"I'll be nearby, okay?" I said to her. She nodded.

I walked away from her and to my locker.

**Kim POV**

"Owen," I said sternly. He looked up at me, his blue eyes held a little ounce of hope in them.

"Kim," he said like my name just escaped from his mouth.

"I need to get to my locker," I said.

He nodded and moved to a side and I stared to spin my digits on my lock.

"Kim. What you saw yesterday was the first time it happened. And I'm so sorry, believe me Kim, Rebecca means nothing to me. She was the one who came to me first! Honestly, I sweat I would never"-

"Are you done?" I asked, shoving my last binder in my bag and slamming my locker door shut. "I don't care who started it. Your shirt wasn't on and that slut was half naked. I don't care how sorry you are because you have no idea how stupid you made me look. And please, you would never hurt me? Well, you're wrong," I said eyeing him down before walking away.

He grabbed my arm. "Kim, please just hear me out-"

"Let go of her." I looked to see Jared standing next to Owen with the angriest face I've ever seen. "I said let go of her." And then he growled.

"Back off," Owen said. "You are not part of this."

Jared's growling became louder and people were beginning to stare. "Jared," I warned with my voice. "It's okay. I've got it." Jared looked at me again before walking backwards until he hit the wall.

"Okay," I said to Owen, while crossing my arms on my chest. "Let me hear it."

He let go of my arm but only to wrap his arms around my waist and hold me close to him. I didn't let go of my position. "Baby, please I know what happened looked bad but it wasn't like that. I don't like her. I love you and only you, baby, please please understand." The pain in his voice made me feel weak. But I couldn't let this go. If I let him back in he'll treat me like dad does and won't think twice about it.

I leaned in close to his ear and said, "You're died to me, Owen; don't even bother trying to make it better." With that I stormed down the hall and into the girl's washroom and cried all throughout first period.

**Owen POV**

I was heartbroken, honestly. I hated what I did to her. Kim was the sweetest person I knew, she was the one who helped me out on my first day here and was my first friend here. I love her. I do. But what happened with Rebecca was an accident. I hate what I am doing to her. I want her back. She was like a bright sun that lifted my world. I loved her and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back.

I walked into my business class and sat down next to Megan.

"Hello Megan-"

"Don't bother dush duffle bag," She said not even looking at my direction. "I heard what you did to Kim. Anything that has to do with Rebecca spreads like wild fire and ends up going through everyone's ears." She looked at me with disgust. "I really thought you had taste Owen."

"Meg, you know how much I love Kim, and I would do anything for her. Please help me out. You know as well as I do that Kim and I are meant to be," I said.

She was quite for a few seconds. She sighed. "Kim is my best friend, Owen," she said. "You can't just hurt her like that," she paused again. "I'm going to help you, but only because I heard about her and Jared getting friendly and I don't think he's right for her. I mean did you even see them at practice the other day? It's he suddenly knows her and it's so weird. Like everyone knows that she's had the biggest crush on him since grade nine and I think the only reason she's going along with it is because it's always been something she wanted but secretly I think Jared's going to fuck her and throw her away-"she stopped herself. "I talk way too much."

"You do," I said. "Now tell me what I should do."

"Her favourite flowers are Plumeria Orange Rainbows, you can only get them in Port Angles at this store called Mayfair and they cost a lot. But I swear once she see's you with them she's going to have and hard time resisting you."

"I'll do it. I'll go tonight, Thanks Megan."

"Any time."

I called the story ahead of time to make sure the flowers where there. And drove up there around five-ish to go get them. It was raining hard. Once I finally found parking on the other side of the street I covered my head with my hood and stepped outside. No one was around. It looked deserted.

I started to cross the street when and unexplainable force stuck me to my knees. I shook my head and got back up again telling myself that I just slipped but as I started walking again the force hit my side and I stumbled into a lamp post.

I yelled in frustration and squinted into the rain. I was drenched but I didn't care anymore. Who the hell was this mother fucker messing with me.

I saw a dark figure quickly jump out at me. Frightened, I tried to run but something tripped me and I fell down again with a bang. I was being dragged back my face scrapping against the ground.

"What the hell?" I said loudly kicking and screaming before something came down on my mouth.

"Shh, we don't want someone to hear," the musical voice said followed by a giggle. I saw a flash of orangy red before something stabbed into my neck and burning pain took over me.

**Awwww poor owen he should really learn to be happed with what he has. This is the point in the story where things get werid and kim's gets throwin into a world of crazy, tell me what you guys think! Should the next chapter be about what happens to Owen? Of Kim and jared getting 'friendly' on their first date? REVIEWWW (smilie face!)**

**Oh guys btw I'm writing a new fanfiction base on Zayn Malik from One Direction and I really hope you guys and check it out! Its called 'back to where you came from' and basically zayn is being forced to find his roots when he meets this girl who shows him what he is missing out in life. Read it and review that too please! ThaNKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jared POV**

Sarah Cooper! She can tell me where Kim could be! I had lost track of Kim once she had stormed away from Owen. I checked her first period class and everything but I could find her anywhere.

I was about to go after Sarah but out of nowhere Paul came into view.

"Wanna explain where you were last night, buddy?" he said, angrily and clearly pissed off.

"Seriously Paul, I don't have time for this," I said pushing past him but Sarah was long gone.

"So you don't have time for the pack anymore?" Paul said from behind me.

I turned around and darted my eyes around the place. First period had already started and the halls were deserted.

"What happened?" My voice came out as a whisper.

"Did you not here Sam's howl?" Paul asked. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Embry phrased last night right when Sam and I caught a sight of a vamp in our part of the woods. The Cullen's were apparently on it too. Me and that Cullen with the buzz cut got into a fight and the intruder got away," Paul quickly explained. "Uh! Jared you didn't see how close we were to be getting that bitch. Where the fuck were you?"

"I was with Kim," I said. "God, I'm such an idiot!"

"This imprinting shit is really messing with your head, man," Paul said. "I'm just saying. Sam's gonna be the one to kick your ass."

I groaned. "How's Embry holding up?"

"He's still in wolf form; Sam's been with him all morning..." Paul said then looking at me happily.

"What?" I asked.

"You were with Kim? At two in the morning? Ooo I wonder how that turned out," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "You know Jared, I thought you were losing you touch."

I pushed him away from me. "We didn't do anything," I growled.

"Come on, you can't fool me Cameron," he said coming closer again. "Did she like it ruff or plain and simple?" He teased.

"Fuck off Paul. Don't talk about Kim like that."

Paul laughed. "Just messing with you, I swear it's as easy as doing it with Sam."

"I'm going to go find Kim," I said walking away.

"Don't forget you have closing shift tonight with Emily at the hut," Paul called out. "If Embry's good he's gonna be joining you in orientation."

Wings Hut was a small little restaurant that Sam and Emily owned. They basically owned it for the sake of our parents. Most of your parents would be kind of shocked that their teen aged son was a shape shifting werewolf who patrolled La Push for the protection against blood thirsty Vampires. So the Hut was a part time job that our parent knew of. Of course we still had to work there in order to keep it running and be on patrol every other night we weren't working at the Hut but at least this was saving our parents from a heart attack.

I was working tonight with Emily (Sam's imprint/ Fiancé) and most probably Embry too, which means I'll be getting a visit from Sam tonight and an ass whopping. But I wasn't nearly worried about that right now. I was just worried about where Kim was. I saw a girl heading out of the girls bathroom.

"Hey," I called out and jogged up to her. He looked startled but I pressed on. "Do you know a Kim Jones? Brown curly hair tanned skin eyes?" I asked.

She shook her head but then stood there for a couple seconds. "Actually I think she just left talking to herself about music," she said. "She looked like she was just crying."

She's probably in the dance room. "Thanks," I said jogged my way to the dance room.

Even before I reached to door I could vibrations of the music on the other side. I opened to door and crept my way in, closing the door behind me.

There she was, safe; angry but safe. She had on a blue sports bra and black tights, exposing her slim, tiny figure. Her curly brown hair was tied up in that messy bun again and was bouncing in the air as she glided along the floor and jumped to the beat. God, she looked so hot right now. When the spot light hit her face you could tell her cheeks were clammy with tears.

I wanted to hug her, but I knew that she was getting all her anger out now, and I didn't want to get in the way of that.

Her hands moved around her when she spinned and then froze in a position as the music ended abruptly. I felt the need to clap. Kim was an amazing dancer. But then suddenly she broke down onto the floor, in the middle of the spot light, and let out a cry. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth as if to obtain sanity.

I walked across the floor to her and sat down beside her. And then soon she crawled into my lap like always.

She wasn't crying anymore though, she was just frozen. I patted her hair and said; "When I'm mad, you know where I like to go?" she shook her head. "The woods. It's quiet and so big. It makes your problems seem so small."

She was quiet for a bit.

"Can we go to the woods?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. She got up and picked up her blue sweater and slid it on along with her shoes.

I held out my hand for her and she took it without thinking twice about it. I smiled at her.

**Kim POV**

The woods were nice. They really helped and so did Jared's big warm body beside me. He's so nice to me. I don't know why though. And you know what's weird? He keeps looking like he wanted to tell me something badly.

We were hungry so Jared took us to the Hut. I wasn't exactly sure what we were going to do there. It wasn't even open, but apparently he had a key. He told me he had a job there and worked with Sam, Emily and Paul, and that apparently Embry got hired last night.

"I've never been here before," I told him honestly as he took my hand and glided me back behind the counter and into a huge kitchen.

"Like never?" he asked.

I nodded. "Though I did hear you guys do make the best wings in town."

"In town? Or wings are probably the best in all of America," he said, suddenly picking me up and putting me down on the edge of the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Best wings in town need a lot of concentration," he said moving from the fridge to stove and pantry and back. "And you are a distraction."

I smiled. "Come on, let me help you out," I said attempting to slide off the counter but then he quickly stood in front of me and put his hand high up on my thighs. I froze; he was so close I could smell is musky scent again. It was mixed with the scent of rain and freshly cut grass and after shave...

Unknowingly, I was leaning in and he was backing away. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

Jared said something and looked deep in my eyes. Next thing I knew his lips where on mine. So light at first but then it was like something over came him. One hand was around my waist pulling me closer the other was on the base of my neck and he sunk his lips into mine. He tasted so good that I started to pull on his hair trying to almost inhale him. I licked the bottom if his lip begging for access and he opened his mouth.

Things got heated quickly. I was in desperate need of air and I drew back but Jared started to trail his lips over my jaw and down my neck. Before long he was sucking the skin on my collar bone, his stubble starching my skin. I groaned and moved myself closer to him. He stood between my legs and I grinded against him. His kisses trailed back to my ear as he sucked on my earlobe.

"Jared," I gasped.

I took his mouth and brought it back to mine as I dipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned. My hands fell down to his shirt up his hard stomach. I was about It lift it over his head when he said, "God Kim, I love you."

I froze. "What?"

**Oh my dammmmmm! Jared said I love you after their first 'actual' kiss! Whats kim gna do? Review pleaseeeeeeee they are the things that make my happy and thankyou to all of you have been to my second fanfictons story too! I love you all!**

**So tell me guys, should Owen make an appearance this time? Or should we wait another chapter out of Jared and Kim making out OR should Jared tell her about his other half? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Kim POV:**

"What?" I asked, completely frozen.

"What?" he said, you could tell by his face that he knew what he said and was trying to avoid it.

I pushed him away from me and jumped off the counter. This was so embarrassing. He obviously didn't mean to say it; he was just caught up in the moment. I was the one who stopped and made a big deal out of it. Plus I just got out of a relationship! I am such a hoe!

I covered my face with my hands and hoped to make a quick exit but Jared grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

"Kim, I-"Jared started.

"No Jared, this is my fault," I said not moving my hands from my face. I know I probably looked really silly but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to see him. "You're a really nice guy, Jared, and I just using you as a rebound to get over Owen. I -"

Jared pried my hands off my face and kisses me quiet again. His tongue lingered on mine before he pulled away and smile up down at me.

"You are so weird, do you know that?" he said laughing. "This is _my_ fault, not yours. I should probably say sorry and that I didn't mean it but... Kim I really mean it. Who couldn't? I mean you're sweet and funny and cute and kind and loving and lovable and... Everything. The only thing I am sorry for is that I was such a jerk to you before. I never really got to know you." He was staring deep into my eyes as if he could somehow see my soul through there.

"I think that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I said, "I'm sorry Jared, I can't say it back. You don't deserve this, after all you have done for me but-"

"Shh," he said my mouth with his hand. "You don't have to say it right now. I just want you to know how much you mean to me." He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me side to side

We were quiet like that for a while. My ear was pressed against the soothing beat of his heart when he said, "I want to take you to meet my friends, is that okay?"

I nodded just as my stomach growled.

Jared chuckled. "I was just about to say the same thing." He pulled away from me and started to cook the wings.

We spent all day at the Hut until it was time to head back to school for dance practice. We skipped an entire day of school but it was worth it. The day was full of great wings and amazing make out sessions. And Jared was a hundred times better than what I had expected.

After dance Jared and I picked up Ben and dropped off him and most of the stuff from home too; Dad still wasn't home from his weekly weekend getaway. Jared talked Annie and Jonah into me and Ben staying for a couple weeks. They didn't agree first but then I decided to tell them about my dad too; well, I left some really personal stuff out.

Annie told me that they did actually go to the police station this morning with Jade and got everything straightened out. Jade has distant family members all the way in Kenya but they apparently didn't want her. Annie and Jonah talked it over and are going to adopt Jade. But they are being monitored or something like that. They have to go through some paper work and other things but Jade Jamieson will soon be Jade Cameron within a week.

After Annie told us the good news Jared and I got into his hummer and drove off to Sam and Emily's place. I've heard about Emily and how she was attacked by a bear and all but I never actually seen the infamous Emily Young (soon to be Uley). And I've heard about Sam starting a gang and stuff and that he was getting boy teenagers to join this thing too but aren't gangs supposed to be dangerous? I haven't heard one bad thing Sam has done. I heard that this girl from Forks was missing and Sam found her in the woods alone, but that counts as a good thing...

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked looking away from the road and at me.

"Eyes on the road, Cameron," I said.

"Fine," he turned his face back to the road and asked, "What are we're you thinking?"

"About Sam and Emily," I said, honestly. "How do you know them?"

"Well, Sam kinda helped me out in a bad time in my life. He's also a good friend of my parents and he's always seemed like an older brother to me. And Emily is Sam's Fiancé, I met here a while back right after Leah and Sam broke up," Jared explained. "They're like close family friends."

"That's nice," I said. "My mom side of the family never liked my dad, but they ended up running away together to here so they could start a family. It's really sweet but it also means that we have no relation to my mom's side. I think I saw her mom at the funeral though, but that was a long time ago..." I faded off.

Jared took my small hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed my hand before placing it onto my knee. "You have me now."

I smiled at him as we reached a red-ish brown cabin house surround by trees. We both got out and Jared took my hand and pulled me to him. "A couple years ago, Emily was attacked by a bear. She doesn't really like it when people stare at her, just warning you."

I nodded. "I heard about that," I said. "Anything else I should know?"

"No," he said, smiling. "I bet they'll love you."

I smiled back. Wow this felt like I was meeting the parents.

"Let's go?"

I nodded. He took my hand and led me up the small porch. Without knocking, he walked into the house. It looked like the inside of a cabin. First thing you saw was the small living room and a stair case then the kitchen which was connected to the living room on the right. I caught a smell of Chinese food being cooked and sure enough there was a woman with long black hair by the stove cooking.

"Jared? We got to get going soon, I made some food for tonight but if you're hungry I can pack some up for later-"The girl turned around and saw me. First thing I noticed was the eyes. Her big brown eyes and long lashes that were a couple inches from the light pink mark on her face. The scar started from her eight eyebrows to the corner of her lip.

"Oh, hi there, I didn't know we were expecting someone," she said looking at Jared for an explanation.

"Emily, this is Kim. She's –"

"This is Kim? The same Kim that Paul's been bugging you about?" she asked as she looked me over. "I'm Emily; sorry for the sudden outburst, Jared never lets meet the girl. I'm so glad to finally meet you! Jared's been talking nonstop about you." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Emily," I said. "You have a lovely home."

"Aw, thanks. Jared I think she's won me over," she laughed. "Kim, will you be staying for dinner?"

I looked at Jared.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that Em," Jared said.

"Jared please don't say you're baling on me again. I swear, some leeches better becoming soon, I need new employees!" She said throwing her hand up in the air and going back to the stove.

I felt Jared freeze up beside me. I looked at him. "Leeches?"

"Uh, that's Emily's way of calling customers. Right Em?" he said with a stern voice.

Emily looked at him confused on second and then as if a light just went off in her head she said, "Oh! Yeah, the customers are like vultures."

"Em?" Another voice called. I saw Sam walk in from the backyard door, shirt-less with jean shorts that he was just putting on.

"Sam, look who Jared finally brought over," She said coming over to his side. "It's Kim."

"Kim, nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand too. "We've heard so much about you, honesty I can't even get this guy to shut up sometimes. I even tried going all Alpha on him but that didn't work either-"

Emily pulled on his arm, getting him to look at her, and once he did she looked him in the eyes and slightly shook her head.

"Oh!" he said.

What? I'm so confused now.

"Em, I'm so famished. Do I really have to go tonight?" said a familiar voice. Embry walked in from the back door too wearing nothing but shorts and Paul followed. Wow, what the hell happened to him? He looks like an abs model from Hollister or something.

His black hair looked long and his eyes looked tired but overall, WOW.

He saw me. "Kim?"

"Wow, B looking good," I said, honestly. "Now I know where you've been disappearing off to in the past couple of days."

Embry looked around awkwardly. "Does she..."

"No," Jared, Emily and Sam said all together.

It was silent for a bit before Paul bursted out in laugher.

"Sorry, I just thought yesterday he took the day off to tell her. Isn't that what you told Sam and me?" he asked Jared.

"Paul, please don't-"

"Jared she's going to find out eventually," Paul said moving up closer to us.

"Paul, stop," Sam said. "This isn't your place to be doing this."

Paul looked at me. "Look at her! She's so confused! She doesn't know what's going on! Let me put her out of her misery," he said coming even closer to me.

I stumbled back a bit, taking by surprised by his size. I looked at Jared. "Jared? What's he talking about?"

Jared looked hesitant.

All of a sudden, rage filled me. "You expect me to tell you all of my secrets and you get to keep yours? And you want me to say 'I love you'? I trust you, why can't you trust me!"

Jared cringed back a bit.

"Jared, tell me," I said.

"I don't know-"

"Fine! I'll get Paul to tell me!" I turned back to Paul. "Tell me," I said crossing my hands on my chest.

Paul gave me an evil grin and looked at Jared before saying, "Or I could show you."

All of a sudden, Paul was kissing me. His hot and heavy lips were on mine. I tried to squirm away but he wouldn't let me budge. People were shouting at him but he wasn't listening to them.

I felt something shaking on my left. That was when Paul let me go and quickly practically threw me over to Embry. Embry hastily pushed me into a corner and covered me with his body. He pressed himself up against me, my head were his chest was. Everything was moving so fast, I felt scared to move.

"Outside NOW!" Sam yelled.

I looked over Embry's shoulder to see Jared shaking like a mad person; the yellow eyes were soon replacing his chocolate brown ones. His teeth were clenched and he was staring at Paul like he wanted to hurt him.

I sucked in a breath. Jared eyes locked onto mine and his body seemed to relax a little. But then Paul said, "Wow, Kim's a great kisser. She tastes even better."

Jared eyes broke contact with mine and he lunged towards Paul and turned into a brown wolf; leaving his clothes in a pile from where we was standing.

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I was sooo busy anyways though, i hope this chapter made up for it. I'm planning on updating this weekend too. Plus this really needed to happen in order for the rest of the story. I have really big plans for this! Review please! Criticize please! Freak out at me please! Tell me what you think please! **

**Your reviews mean the world to me! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**I so mean to you guys for not updating sooner and I'm soooooo sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it and btw I might be starting a new story with Pauls imprint and one more thingggggg: please review! I love feedback good or bad, and I also won't mind clearing up any confusion in thebstory so far. Oh and after this point in the story things kinda get out of hand and kinda dark so I don't mind u guys screaming at me and getting mad at me for not liking the hardships I put mired or jarim (I've seen both) through. **_

**This story is far from SM version. I only use her characters and setting. **

**Kim POV**

My body felt numb. I didn't know what was going on. Had Jared and Paul just turned into huge hairy animals? Or was I just delusional?

Embry pulled away from me but I just hunged onto him. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. This wasn't real.

Embry picked me up and walked me over to the kitchen where Emily was just coming out of a closet.

She rubbed her elbow while Embry sat me down on a chair.

"I guess we should tell her," Emily said, sitting down across from me. Embry slid into another chair in front of me.

Taking my hand into hers, she asked, "Kim? Can you hear me?"

"Where's Jared?" I asked taking a quick look around the house. No one else was there. The small black couch was flipped over and there was glass scattered all around. The back door was opened to show off the dark forest outside. This was real.

"We're going to explain that, honey," Emily said.

"Maybe we should go get Billy or one of the other Elders," Embry suggested.

"No she looks like she's going to pass out soon and they'll take too long to come," Emily said. And with that she told me about the legends of the tribal wolfs who protect La Push from the 'Cold Ones' aka vampires who actually lived in Forks! She told me that the boys were werewolves or shapshifters. I stuttered when she told me about phasing and Jared's first phase.

Suddenly, a wolf howled outside loud and strong. I jumped in my seat as Embry quickly got up, grabbed a pair of shorts from the Kitchen drawer, and headed out into the backyard.

"Let me go!" said a voice. Jared.

"Are you sure you've got everything under control? Cause I swear Jared, if you hurt her-"

"She's mine! I'm not going to hurt her!" Jared said cutting off Embry.

Next thing I knew I was out the door and running towards Jared just as he pushed Embry away from him. I jumped into his arms without thinking and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. His warmth and scent hit me hard, but I didn't care. I took in a deep breath of him and smiled as his arms tightened around me. I pulled back slightly to look at him. He looked happy, scared and a little bit angry too. His eyes had a hint of yellow in them. I brought my hand up to touch his cheek. His face automatically softened at my touch and he broke out in smile. He was okay.

I slid out from his grasp and he frowned. I held his hand and croaked out, "show me."

He smiled again and dragged me to a clearing in the forest. He pressed his lips to my forehead before walking over to a brush and crouched down. A couple seconds later, a chocolate colored wolf that was almost taller then me emerged from the bush, and slowly made its way to me.

The wolf came and stopped inches from my face and tilted his head to the right and showing off his sharp teeth, attempting a smile. I laughed and slowly reached out to touch his face and tangled my fingers in his hair. He leaned into my hand and made a soft growling sound.

"This isn't so bad," I said, scratching him behind his ears. "I've got my own personal bodyguard. And teddy bear." Jared pulled back a bit and scrunched up his face in disgust. I laughed again. "Sorry sorry, not a bear a wolf. You're just so big."

Jared made a gurgling sound which I think was mentioned to be laughter. He turned around and walked back behind the bush. Jared reappeared in human format wearing nothing but cut off jeans and a sharply defined abs. I could help but stare.

"You're so big," he mocked. "That's what she said." He laughed but then stopped when I wasn't laughing. "what are you... Oh."

He noticed I was looking at his chest. "It's one or the perks of being a wolf," he said. Then he tried to walk over to my in a sexy way. "Having a incredibly hot body."

I laughed. "If only you could walk the part too," I teased.

He grabbed me by the hips and brought me close to him. "At least my kissing can make up for it," he said leaning down to place his lips on mine. But a thought came into my mind.

I pushed him back. "Wait," I said. "does the wolf thing have anything to do with how I found you naked in my front yard?"

Jared scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I was patrolling that night and-"

"Patrolling?"

"Sam, Embry, Paul and I take shifts everyday to basically protect La Push from the Cullens in Forks and-"

"Wait the Cullens are Vampires?" I asked. "But isn't one of them a doctor? And isn't his son dating a girl? A human girl?"

Jared nodded. "This is some pretty messed up shit, Kimmy. And I don't blame you if you think we're monster because if you don't want us around I won't bother you, I love you and I don't ever want to hurt you, ever."

"Jared, if you can love me after everything I've told you, then I'm pretty sure I can be okay with this," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Aw,"Paul said coming out from behind the trees. "okay now that the secret is out, sam's making me say this but, Jared, I'm sorry for being a dick and telling Kim what should have been yours to tell. And Kim, I'm sorry for kissing you- but you've got to admit it was better then kissing that frog right?" he started to laugh. Jared punched him in the nose.

"Jared!" I screamed.

"No worries Sweetheart, we heal fast," Paul said cupping his nose as blood streamed down his face.

"Another wolf thing," Jared said shrugging.

And howl periced through the silent air.

Paul looked at Jared. "Think it's Jacob?"

Jared replied with a sharp nod just as another howl filled the air. Paul took off into the deep dark forest. Jared grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He crushed his mouth on top of mine and let his tongue snake in with mine. I was just recovering from the quickness of it when he pulled away. I made a face. "Sorry baby, the pack needs me," he said before running after Paul.

I sighed and turned around to make my way back to the house when I felt someone behind me. I quickly turned around to see nothing but trees surrounding me. I darted my eyes to the left and the right. I knew there was something there.

I heard some leaves ruffle towards my right. A shiver ran down my spine and my heart sped up. "h-hello?" I choked out.

Suddenly I felt someone breathing cool air onto my heck. Someone was there.

I quickly turned around,but no one was there.

"Kim?"

I looked behind me to see Emily coming into view.

"hey, all the boys left and I was hoping- kim? What's wrong?" she asked running up to me and putting her hands in my shoulders.

I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Nothing," I said smiling. "What's up?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you could help me out at the shop tonight," she said with a hopeful face. "I know I just met you and you've never worked there before. But the boys completely ditched me and I desperately need you tonight".

"Um, sure why not," I shrugged.

And that's how I spent my night. Busting tables and taking orders while Emily man'd the kitchen. Jared picked me up 11, and we headed home.

Annie is such a darling. She got the kids to bed and had some food ready for us. We ate while Jared said told me more about the wolves and Jacob who had just phased. Apparently, Jacob was supposed and other be the 'alpha' of your the pack because of his ancestor but he said no and let Sam do what he's been doing for the since he phased. And then he told Me about Embry and how he his father could either be sam's dad (who walked out on them), Jakes dad (which could mean he's alpha too) or Quil sr (Quil jr dad). Talk about pack drama.

Jared went to go take a shower while I waited for him in his room. Ben and Jade ended up sleeping in the dust bed. We promised not to do anything tonight since everything was just going too fast for me, and I need some normal in my life right now.

So it has been three days since Jared has actually talked to me. Two days since I found out my boyfriend for 3 months is cheating on me. One day since I found a little girl on a playground, parentless, and since I spilled my guts to Jared. A few hours since I had my first kiss with the boy I've been crushing on since I was a freshmen and that I found out he was a wolf. Wow, when did life get this complex?

I wandered around during the basement. It was ten times nicer then my house. For one, it didn't have a drunk dad walking around trying to rape you. Dad. I should go and check on him. No he doesn't deserve my thoughtfulness. He hurt me and left Ben and I to fend for ourselves. I hate him. But...

"uh!" I grunted. I walked over to the punching bag that was in the corner of the small living room and gave it all I got. I know that somewhere through my 'workout' I stopped punch and started to go mad at it.

"Kimmy?"

I turned around to see Jared standing there in a white shirt and plain blue boxers, his black hair was still wet. I looked at him. I really didn't want to talk about it I just wanted to forget.

He smiled at me. "I should really teach you how to through a proper punch," he said. "I don't want you hurting yourself." He said coming closer to me to hold my hand. He brought it up between us. He opened my palm and bent down my fingers and had my thumb pull itself over my fingers. "If you put your thumb under your fingers you're bond the break it," he mutter, but then seemed to get distracted by my hand.

He let his hand intertwine itself with mine and took my other one to do the same. His big rough hands made me feel protected but also small and weak.

He looked into my eyes. "You know, I've been practicing."

"Huh?" I asked totally side tracked by the way his lips shaped themselves.

Jared pushed me back, our hands still together, and turned me around so that his arms were making an X across my chest as I leaned back into his warm body.

"Ready?" I asked with a smirk appearing on my face. This was something _I _was powerful at.

"I suck at this part."

I spread our hands straight out to our sides then brought them back to their original position before letting them go and quickly bending down (so I was practically sitting on my toes) and spun around the twice. Facing him, I slowly made my way back up while my hands traced my path on his strong legs. His hands were in the same position they were when I left them. I reached up on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Follow my lead."

I felt him shiver before licking his lips. I pressed myself closer to him and took his hand to go through the rest of the dance but he stumbled and we ended up following on top of each other laughing. So much for trying to be sexy.

Jared was on top of my trying to control his laughter while holding himself up so that I could only feel his warmth. Once we finally calmed down he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. Next thing I knew he pressed his entire body against me and have me a quick kiss before retiring back to his push up position. Then he did it again. Kissing me long enough to feel his passion but short enough to make me crave more.

I groaned. "What are you doing?" I asked after the fourth or fifth time he did it.

"You're not the only one who is capable to teasing," he said kissing me again, this time letting his tongue slide in before getting up.

"We'll, see about that," I said. He brought his lips back down to mine and I quickly took my chance and pushed myself toward him. I straddled his lap and gripped my hand through his hair pulling him to me and keeping him there. I quickly drove my tongue into his sweet mouth while pressing myself closer to him.

And groan seeped through his mouth as he began to trail hot kissed down my neck. At the hollow base of my neck he stopped and sucked on it. "Jared," I moaned, breathless.

And howl split through the air.

"Damn it, Sam!" I called out, frustrated.

Jared chuckled and kissed me on my forehead as I was still trying to catch my breath. "I'm not done with you yet Kimmy," he said winking before standing up and dragging me up too. He picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to his room. He lay me down gently on his bed and tucked me in before kissing my forehead again and heading towards the window.

"G'night beautiful," he said winking still me before he jumped out his window.

I smiled and snuggled myself into the musky scented cold bed of his and drifted off the sleep...

A cool breath was on my neck again. I letter the covers over my head but then the foggy thought of the same thing happening in the woods again woke me with a fright. I quickly sat up in Jared's bed to see a dark figure hiding behind the white curtains of the window. The shadow created by the moonlight reminding me if someone.

I gasped. "Owen?"

Red eyes came forth to greet me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I know I usually say have my author's notes at the end u but thing get cray so might aswell tell you now to watch out. This is kind of a confusing chapter too so if anyone had questions review or PM them to me the next chapter will be me just answering questions since the story is going to jump 5 yrs in the future now. Thanks for your awesome reviews people! A special thanks to :**

**Blinksgoil92 = there is never a chapter that you don't review on, THANKS**

**Tashalou96 = all questions will be answered next chapter**

**ShaunaMarieRose = your reviews are awesome I love you!**

**ImWatchinYouA = Your sooo sweet thanks**

**And a special hateful thanks to my cozin (you know who you are) = i told you not to read but thanks anyways**

_I leaned in to kiss his stone cold lips_

**Kim POV**

I looked at the time on my watch again. 11: 57.

"That's the fourth time you've checked your watch," Jared commented. "Am I that boring to be around?"

I smiled at him. "Of course not," I said. "I'm just looking at how much time we have until you've got to leave again." I lied.

"I've still got time." He smiled and pressed his warm lips to the corner of my lips.

Apparently, it was taking Jacob longer than expected to phrase back into human form, and Jared had patrol since he had skipped out on it so much. He skipped school to help out Jacob but decided to check up on me during lunch.

Last night a vampire entered the perimeter of La Push, and the pack went wild. It wasn't one of the Cullen's but Sam thinks it's a new born; some how he got past the pack and left, just like that. Sam gave permission for Jared to go check up on me for an hour.

"I don't want to go," Jared whined, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. That's what Owen used to say.

We were in his car, both of us on the driver's seat. Jared had placed me on his lap and gave me kisses while I tried to get him to eat something.

"Me neither," I said as the two minute warning bell rung. "I got to go; Ms. Clancy will flip again if I miss this test." I pecked his lip, opened the door and got out. I hated lying to him, he trusted me so much.

"Bye Gorgeous," he said winking at me.

"By Sexy," I smiled before walking across the parking lot to the entrance. Once I touch the doors he started the engine.

I was supposed to go to English but I took a sharp left and walked past the SAC hallway. I took a deep breath before entering the dance classroom.

No one was there.

I quietly closed the door behind me and stared at my reflection on the mirrored wall and walked toward myself.

My hair was in a messy bun with a few strands coming out here and there. There were dark circles under my eyes and my brown skin looked pale for the first time in my life. I looked so fragile, so tired, so not myself. I wasn't myself. This was the first time in my life that I felt completely useless.

I always felt that I was supposed to protect others that I always should be protecting others and I always have protected others. Ben, Mrs. Call, Embry, Megan, Sarah, even Dad sometimes. But I couldn't do anything now because I was just _human._

Humans were supposed to be on top of the food chain. We are supposed to rule everything. We are supposed to powerful. But now there are werewolves and vampires and God knows what else; but ALL of them are more powerful than us.

Why? Why are we created just to be beneath others?

The window creaked open. I gasped and looked to see Owen jumping down from the small window that was placed above near the high ceiling; a jump that would have defiantly killed a human.

"Hello, Luv," Owen smiled and walked towards me. His shag blonde hair looking the same, his height the same, his clothes even the same but he was much much paler than before and his blood shot iris looked a bit brighter if even possible.

"Hi," I whispered. I cleared my throat and said in a louder voice: "How are you?"

Owen gave a little song-like chuckle as he stood a couple inches away from me and rested his arms on my biceps. His touch was ice cold and almost made me flinch back. His touch didn't feel right; it wasn't like it used to be.

"Now that you're here? Amazing," he said, giving me a cold hug but stayed still not bothering to raise my hands. I heard him take a deep breath of my scent. What was with that, by the way? Jared did the same thing. My deodorant doesn't smell that good.

"Sorry I'm late, Luv, I had to wait until the dog was gone so that he wouldn't smell me back on his land," he said.

I pulled myself away from him. "What are you doing here, Owen? What happened?"

He stared down at me for a moment and then sighed before sitting down on the floor and looked up at me. "You better sit down for this one, it's a long story," he said holding out his hands as if he wanted me to sit in him lap.

I hesitated but shook my head and sat down in front of him.

"Your wish," he said, moving closer so that our knees touched. He took my hands in his and made small circles on the backs of my hands with his thumbs as he looked into my eyes with pure bliss. "You're so beautiful."

"Owen, please," I said with a begging need in my voice. "Please."

He sighed. "I want to start off by apologizing to you about what you saw the other day with me and Rebecca. But, Luv, I can honestly say she doesn't mean a penny to me. She forced herself onto me and-"

"I forgive you."

"Really?" he said hopefully.

_No Dipshit! But that the only thing that going to make you move on and tell me what happened!_

I nodded and gave my best attempt to smile.

He smiled and brought one of his hands up to his lips where he kissed it. I felt a sharp poke but he brought my hand back down before I could react. So I ignored it. "Thank you," he said, truly happy.

"Carry on," I urged.

"Well, I felt completely horrendous by the whole situation so I went to Megan for some advice. She told me you liked Plumeria Orange Rainbows and that maybe if I got them for you, you might ease up on me. So I went down to the little flower shop in Port Angles. Next thing I knew I was attacked – I'll spear you the gory details honey, but it wasn't pleasant. Anyways, when I woke up I found myself in a dark room with eight others just like me. We were all afraid and lonely and thirsty – that part was the worst. The thirst made it seem like there was fire in me, it was burning me up and maked me go crazy.

"Finally, a women who had long curly orange hair walked into the room with a man. They both introduced themselves as Victoria and Riley. They told us that we were," - he gave me a sympathetic look – "Vampires."

"A string of people walked into the room behind them. Just by them stepping into the room, the fire in my throat decreased. I was really thirsty, Kim; really thirsty. I couldn't help myself. I… I fed off one of them," he said pausing to look at my reaction.

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly to block out the imaginary screaming in my ears. "Carry on," I said again.

He hesitated. "I sucked him dry. I killed him. I felt so awful. I couldn't believe what I just did. I was torn between hurting my kind and, and, and being what I am now. I didn't know who I was anymore. I just couldn't accept it."

I remembered the time when Owen wanted to be a doctor. He said that he couldn't think of another thing he loved doing more than helping people. He grew up in a family of doctors. It was almost as if it was his destiny to become one. I knew how much this hurt him. Being a doctor is what he wanted to do more than anything; he based his whole life around it. He never ever wanted to hurt anyone – except me but that was involuntary plus my problems are pretty tiny compared to this situation.

"Victoria said that the reason why the victims didn't scream when we drank from them was because she compelled them not to." He looked at me, scared at what my reaction was going to be to this again. "Compelling is what a Vampire can make a human to do. They just have to look into the humans eyes and demand them to do something."

I felt my heart quicken. What if-

"Kim," he said almost in pain and he tugged on my hands to make sure I didn't move away from him. "I will never make you do anything you don't want me to. I swear. Please, just don't be afraid of me. Please. "

I gave him a quick nod and choked out, "What else."

He leaned back a bit and said, "Well, we are incredibly fast and strong. And because we are newborns – newly created – our abilities are doubled. And our eyes are red, but only for another day or two." He grinned. "After that I'll be back to normal."

"N-normal?" I spat out and stood up. "I can't believe you think this is normal! This is far beyond the point of normal. This is disgusting! You drink blood! And kill innocent people who have families and friends and people who care about them. You're a monster!"

Suddenly, Owen stood up too and was towering over me. His face was mixed with anger and frustration. "I realize what I am, Kim. But I can't change it! It's out of my hands."

"Doesn't matter! You're a monster both ways! Human and Vampire! Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I let you in and you hurt me bad. And I saw your guilty face, Owen. No one is that guilty unless they are enjoying it!" I yelled poking him in the chest. "Monster."

I turned to walk out but he suddenly grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall with his iron like grip on my shoulders, keeping me where I was.

"I ran away from them to be here with you! Because you're the only thing that keeps me sane. I love you Kim, why can you get over it? It was a mistake for crying out loud!"

My arms started to feel numb. "Owen, you're hurting me," I growled.

"Any your one to call me a monster! Do you know what Jared is? A werewolf! I stupid stinking mutt. He's a monster too you know! He kills too!"

His nails were digging into my skin. "Please, Owen stop," I cried out weakly.

"You looked over his drinking and drugs and sleeping around! I made one mistake and you can't forgive me?" he picked me up but then pushed me back against the mirror. Glass shattered above my head blacking out my image a bit.

"Look at me Kim," he said. I tilted my heavy head up to look into his eyes. Bad decision. I couldn't see his iris anymore. All I saw was black. "Forget about Rebecca and me. There was nothing between Rebecca and me. You and I are meant for each other. You love me and you will always love me."

I felt the weight on my shoulders vanish before I crumbled to the floor. My head pounded as my vision went from foggy to clear. Owen was kneeling down in front of me.

I slowly picked myself up and found myself staring at his soft lip full lips. I suddenly had a craving for them. Without any hesitation I grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled myself to him and crushed my lips to his.

I felt familiarity on his lips and I grounded myself on him for more. His body was so cold but for some reason it made me feel warm. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his hands were on my waist pulling me closer to him.

I licked his perfection made lips, seeking entrance into his mouth and he opened his mouth to me. His hands roamed up and down my body making me want his touch even more. I moaned and his kisses trailed down my neck and onto my shoulders.

I held his head to me as he licked and sucked on my skin. I was huffing and puffing so hard now.

"Kim," he groaned as he dragged his lips back to the side of my neck. "Kim," he said again before a sharp pain hit my neck.

I wanted to scream but pleasantness drained away the pain. He held my head in his hands as his tongue flicked the wound, making me press myself more to him. I felt myself feeling the bump in his jeans and moved along with it. "God, Owen. More, more, more-"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a howl as a big large brown wolf ran into the room from the backdoor. It ran right towards up.

"Owen," I warned up the next thing I knew, Owen sweet mouth and touch was flowing across the room and the wolf was standing with his back away from me. Growling at Owen.

"You stupid dog!" I screamed and attempted to get up and run over to Owen. But the wolf just backed me into the corner of the room; a slight whimper came from his chest.

"Well put, Luv," Owen said getting up and running in lighting speed towards the wolf; tackling him into the ground.

Out of nowhere, there other dogs ran into the room and grabbed Owen with their teeth. Owen screamed in pain. The dogs dragged him out side.

I stood there paralyzed for a second. Owen, my Owen, they're going to kill my Owen. I quickly got to my feet and ran after them and into the forest.

"Owen!" I screamed desperately in the need to save him, to protect him. "Owen!"

I skid to a halt as I saw the dogs were ripping my Baby apart. The brown wolf jammed his paw into Owen's chest, right where is heart was.

"STOP!" I yelled on top of my lungs.

The dogs all froze and stared at me. Ignoring them I ran straight towards my Owen, tears streaming down my face and I reached him and collapsed by his mangled body.

He was a bloody mess. Blood everywhere. He was breathing. That was a good sign right! But red liquid was quickly oozing out of his chest.

"Kim," my angel croaked.

"Yes baby, I'm right here baby," I said desperately trying to wipe his blood off his face and trying to get him to see that I won't leave him.

"Just leave her," a deep voice said. "He's dying anyways."

My vision blurred from me tears. I choked on my own sobs. Dying?

I felt an unwanted wolf close to me; it growled. I turned around and gave it a disgusted look. "Monsters," I muttered. "Get away from me!"

The wolf stepped back in shock and wined.

"Kim, look at me," Owen choked out. I looked into his eyes. His red iris fading as his black pupil took over them; and my vision too. "Forget everything here. Go. Run. It isn't safe anymore. The wolves will get you too. The Volturi. They live in Italy. They'll take care of you. I don't know what they want, just tell them Victoria sent you. They'll understand. Tell them you are a human replacement for me. Serve them and they will protect you…" his voice barely a whisper now. "I love you."

"I love you too," I cried uncontrollably. I leaned down to place one last kiss on his stone cold lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay I know I'm a total Bitch and a half for not updating in such a long time but I had exams and work and summer school but now that I'm done for the rest of the month, I swear I'll be updating way more often ;) **

FIVE YEARS LATER:

**Kim POV**

I crouched down, the front part of my boots digging into the cold snow, as I watched everything go up in flames for the wolves. I smiled at how well my acting skills paid off for the Volturi.

I saw Will, the know-it-all of the pack, charge towards Alec, who stood there motionless until Will was a couple inches away before wrapping his arms around his neck, picking him up off the ground and then slamming him back down. Will's wolf form wail plunged into the air.

Alec didn't hesitate before digging his nails into Will's furry throat and flinging his head half way across the field.

"Good job, Babe," I said under my breath.

Alec's body faced me and even though I was hiding behind several trees, I knew he could still see me. He flashed me a brilliant smile and threw me a wink and blew me a kiss before heading off to help out the rest of the Volturi.

(FLASHBACK)

_I walked behind Victoria and Riley, the two of them marching proudly down the halls of the ancient mansion. The dark stone walls made it seem like walking into a dungeon and spiked up my nerve level. Victoria's long wildly curly hair kept briefly touching my face – that's how close I was walking behind them. _

_I was scared, there was no doubt about it, but Owen told me that Victoria would help me and he knows me best. Owen... I closed my eyes for a second just to reach that memory of his beautiful deep blue eyes. A pain jabbed me in my chest because those blue eyes were gone now, forever. Vampire or not, I love Owen and I will always love him; alive or not. _

"_Kimberly," Victoria said softly. I opened my eyes. We were now in beige coloured circular room with a short steps leading up to a small stage where three men sat in thrones. One had long black hair that almost reached half way down his back. Another had short bronze-ish coloured hair and big eyes. The last one had pale blonde hair that touched his shoulders. Each one of them was pale; each one of them, a vampire._

"_This is Kimberly Jones," Victoria introduced me, while slightly pushing me forward to meet their eyes. "She came to me upon free will to help with the termination. She hates the wolves as much as we do and-"_

"_Thank- you, Victoria," the black haired one said looking at Victoria. "But I think Kimberly here can speak on her own terms." He then looked at me. "Kimberly, tell us your story."_

_All eyes were on me. I took a deep breath. "They killed my boyfriend."_

"_Who?"_

"_The wolves," I hissed._

"_And you are indeed human, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you here by free will, as Victoria said?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Was your boyfriend a vampire?"_

"_Yes."_

_He sighed a smile. "I think you could be of great use to us Kimberly."_

"_I go by Kim," I said firmly._

_His smile grew._

"_You are very brave, Kim," the blonde one said. "To approach the Volturi is something only a few vampires can accomplish."_

_I held my head straight and high. "My boyfriend told me to trust Victoria and she trusts you."_

"_You must really love him to obey him in such a manor."_

"_I know how much he loves me and how much he wants me to be safe."_

_No one spoke for a long time. I kept staring into the eyes of blond haired one._

_With a smirk he said, "Do you know how many wolf packs are out in the world?" He stood up and slowly walked towards me with his dark coloured robes flow behind him. He walked until he was only a few inches from me. "So many that we still do not know exactly how many there are," he said with his teeth clenched. "If you are prepared to join us then tell us now how you would like to move forward. As a human? Or a vampire?"_

"_Human," I said without missing a beat. I wanted to show that humans can do be useful too. That we are not weak as vampires and werewolves think we are._

_He took a step back. "And how do you think you will survive by staying human?"_

"_I might not have fur or venom that flows through my blood but I do know how the wolf pack works. I've seen them in action. And I know that they won't hurt a human. They are protectors of the weak. If I play my part well I can make them vulnerable enough for you to strike with a surprise," I said._

_The black hair guy chuckled. "A smart one you've found, Victoria. Good."_

"_Very well, you can stay with us," the blond one said as he turned around to walk back to his seat._

"_Hold up," I said. "I am going to help you but I need to know you won't turn on me either. I will serve you but I want to be treated as an equal. So you have to treat me as if I were a vampire myself. No biting me without permission and no compelling. I have vervain on me so you can not touch me without permission either. Got it?"_

"_A negotiator we have here huh, Marcus," said a loud voice. A boy who didn't look that much older than me, walked into the room with the same robes as the other three men. He had coal black curly hair and his pale skin showed off his high cheek bones and jaw bones as well as his brilliantly red eyes._

"_Ah, Alec," the black hair guy said. "Good you are here. Please show Miss. Kim Jones to the guest room. She is one of us now."_

"_Do you agree to my terms?" I asked urgently._

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Can I ask one last question?"_

_He nodded._

"_Why are you killing the wolves?"_

_He chuckled again. _

"_My dear; what's the point of living forever when you have to live in fear?"_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Kim!"

Jane brought me back to reality. I snapped my head up to look at her tie up her blonde hair into a high ponytail as she asked me, "imprints?"

I pointed to behind the hill to our right. "Passed that hill in a small blue cabin's basement," I said.

She nodded. "Get back to the plane, Alec will take you home soon."

I nodded and we went our separate ways.

We were currently somewhere in Norway, and it was winter the most brutal season of all.

I made my way through the forest hearing small sounds of the battle happening after me. I wondered to myself what I would do once I got back to Italy. Probably have to stay indoors, since it's supposed to be really sunny there this week and if I ever had to go out somewhere at least one vamp had to come with me. Usually that vamp was Alec. He was the one who really got to know me at first. He actually took the time to really be part of the Volturi. He's no Owen but he's a close second.

I have become pretty useful for the Volturi. Whenever Riley would get a call from another clan or wandering vamp, he'd get Alec to fly me over there. I'd act as a lost damsel in distress with a vamp's scent on me and the wolves would save me. I would become part of the pack and get use to them while still keeping in contact with the Volturi. Then when the timing was right, and the pack felt save and calm as if nothing was to happen, the Volturi would attack them and their wives/ imprints – we couldn't have little wolves being born to create a new pack now could we.

Suddenly two ice cold hands wrapped around my waist and in my ear, a voice said, "hey baby. Long time no see."

I smiled and turned in Alec's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know, I can't wait to get back home and do some really _fun _stuff with you," I said before stretching up and kissing his cool lips.

"I can't wait," Alec smiled. "But Gina just called. Apparently there's some wolf activity in North America."

I sighed. "And Aro wants me to go right away?" Alec nodded. "That sucks."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a quickie on the plane ride there."

I smiled. "Oh, Alec. You know me so well." I trailed a finger down his chest. "So... how fast can we get to the plane?"

Alec smiled. "You know I rather walk," he said taking my hand. "So I can spend more time with you."

I smiled. Alec was honestly the sweetest most down to earth vamp I knew. That's why I liked him so much.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Where is this place? Is it going to be cold?"

"I should be spring soon," Alec said.

"Have you been there before?"

"I've been to Forks."

"Is that the place?"

"No," he said looking down at me; his red eyes peering into mine. "Its, La Push."

**A/N: REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Kim POV:**

I grabbed some more dirt and scrubbed some on my cheek and arms before I pulled some leaves off the branches of trees and placed them in my hair. I ran over what I would do once this pack found me. Probably act low for the first day or two trying to listen more than talk and of course act really out of it and scared. That's what they would expect; I mean how else would a human girl act after being attacked by a vampire?

I looked down at myself. I wore torn dirty clothes and messy hair – the perfect costume for a helpless innocent girl.

"Hey."

I turned around just as Alec stopped in front of me. "The wolves are following me. They will be here soon."

I nodded. "Go, you don't want to be caught," I said pushing him away from me.

He took my arm and pulled me closer to him. He looked into my eyes and said, "You look perfect; but you're missing something."

I knew what he was talking about. I leaned my head to the left to give him a clear view of my neck. "Hurry," I said.

His teeth quickly broke my skin and I cringed in pain and he felt it. He let his tongue lick the wound giving me pleasure instead of pain. I stared to moan and press myself closer to him as he sucked harder on my neck.

A howl pierced through the air.

"That's my cue to go," Alec whispered. "Call me soon?"

I nodded, still woozy from the bite.

Alec laid me down on the ground before running off. I curled myself into a ball and started to cry as if I was hurt. The next thing I knew, large shapes flew right past me. Some stopped and I could hear their heavy breathing, but I couldn't see the wolves faces because my tears blurred my vision.

"Shit," one said.

"Holy crap!"

"That can't be – "

"Is that...?"

I was confused but I kept crying. This usually wasn't the response I would get from a pack.

"What should we do?"

"Call Jared? Or Ben?"

"No, let's take her to Sam's."

"But Jared would want to know."

"They can find out later."

"Look she's been bitten!"

"Okay we defiantly have to take her to Em now."

"Is that the Victim-" asked a new but familiar voice. "Oh my god. No. K – Kim?"

I stopped crying and turned to look at the voice's face. I rubbed away tears to see an eighteen year old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes with tanned skin looking down at me in shock.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

A smile bursted onto his face as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his big hot and heavy arms around me. "Oh my god! It's really you! Kim! Guys its Kim! She's back! She came back!"

"Get your hands off me you creep!" I shouted prying myself away from the really strange boy and standing up. "Who the hell are you and how the fuck do you know my name?"

He stood up gawking at me. "Come on. Kim. It's me. You know, your _brother!_" he said.

"I don't have a brother."

He shook his head. "Yes you do. Did that freakin' bloodsucker compel you or something?"

"No one fucking compelled me! I wear vervain for crying out loud!" I yelled at him.

He covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God; this cannot be happening." He rubbing his face with his hands and pulled on his hair looking around, frustrated. Then he started laughing. Was this guy mental or something? "She disappears for like five years and then when she re- appears she doesn't remember her own brother! What kind of freakin' reality TV drama show is this!?" he's talking to our audience.

A guy put a hand on his shoulder. "Ben, maybe you should-"

Ben, my so called brother, shrugged off his hand and started shaking.

Oh my God. He was going to phase. I stumbled backwards and stepped on a branch, creating a loud sound. It made this Ben guy, freeze and stare at me.

"I can't deal with this right now," he said and faced the guy who touched him. "Embry, take her to Jared. Get her cleaned, fed and safe. The rest of you come with me. We're tracking down this Son of a Bitch."

They all nodded and ran right past me; except for the one named Embry. He was about a foot taller them me and had dark blackish brownish eyes, indented cheeks that made it look like he had a strong jaw bone and a short shag dark brown hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his stomach was really something.

He sadly smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hi," I said weakly trying to get back into my sweet innocent act.

"You probably don't remember me but I'm Embry," he said and then sighed. "Common let's get you cleaned up."

"Where is she?" A strangely memorable voice boomed waking me from a deep sleep. I was currently in someone named Sam's house where I met Emily, his wife, who got me cleaned and fed and into a guest bed. I don't know how long I had slept but it felt like a lot. "Is she here? Where is she? Em? Please? Is she okay? Is she-"

"Jared, listen to me," Emily (I think) said. "She's upstairs – "

I hear loud thumping noises running up the stairs and then suddenly the guest room door flew open and I almost jumped like twenty feet in the air. Okay I just sat up but I sat up to the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life. We're talking like sex God here.

Messy, tousled thick dark brown hair, intense milk chocolate coloured iris, high cheek and jaw bones, a wee little bit of stubble along his jaw, and the most amazing bronze-ish coloured skin tone. And his body – don't even get me started. He was wearing a half buttoned, buttoned down dark red shirt, which really brought out his eyes, and dark coloured jeans. I told you; Sex God!

"Kim." A smile formed on his face as my name rolled off his tongue. He fell onto his knees and stared at me in adoration. The same kind of adoration that you would see from a wolf that just... imprinted. Oh fuck.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry guys last chapter wasn't supposed to be that short I just wanted this part to be by Jared's POV. Thanks for whatever we who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Jared POV: **

And there she was, the most beautiful person ever to live. My Kim. I felt like I had imprinted all over again. Seriously. I felt, from the back of my spine, a pull towards her like that very same day in the middle of the hallway five years ago, just by looking into her gorgeous eyes.

I didn't just look at that though. My eyes fell over her body, making sure that my soul mate was okay. Her long brackish brownish hair looked a little damp and started curling around the edges. Skin looking so soft in a beautiful tanned color even though there was a squared shaped white gauze on the right side of her neck. Her face screamed the feeling that she was afraid; or was that gut feeling?

Whatever it was I didn't care. She was back and I could help her now. I would be anything and everything she wanted and/or needed. And she would be mine. My Kimmy. My, "Kim," I said. And I loved how her name sounded rolling off my tongue.

She stared at me as if she was expecting me to do something.

I stepped towards her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. And then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I laughed once on impulse. "You don't know who I am?" I asked my voice sounding really high.

"No sorry, I don't some blonde haired guy seemed to think I was compelled by a vampire," she said innocently.

Involuntarily my hands curled into fists and my teeth smashed together and I thought about leech anywhere near my Kim. I started to shake.

"I know you're a wolf though," she said calmly.

I stopped shaking. "how do you know that?"

"Only a wolf would start shaking at the mention of a vampire," she said.

I walked over to her and sat on the bed in front of her. "You seemed to know a lot for someone who was compelled to forget everything."

**Kim POV**

I wanted to scream. I wasn't freaking compelled! why did everyone keep saying this!? I've always been careful around vampires, I've never ever let myself feel vulnerable or weak because I always wore vervain on me at all times!

But I couldn't blame them for thinking so. Apparently I was actually from here. The pictures Embry had of me were persuading to the fact that I did live here. So I decided to go along with it. I made up my background story while cleaning up.

"I was used as a blood slave for a vampire who I didn't know the name of but whoever it was compelled me to forget about my past and help him. But I started wondering where I came from and soon thoughts and memories were slowly coming back to me and I realized how badly I needed to escape. So I escaped and made my here because it seemed familiar but the vamp that owned me followed me here to finish me but then the wolves showed up and did there thing," I said.

Jared seemed to be mesmerized by what I was saying, taking in everything with those now dark eyes. You almost see the wheels working in his brain.

"I'm glad you're back," he said smiling at me and taking my small little hand in his large warm one. The texture of his hand was rough but it felt familiar on my soft hands. "We've all missed you."

I smiled sweetly and looked at my toes. "You have to patient with me. I still don't remember a lot of things. This whole place is like a blur to me. I honestly don't even know who I am- er was. I just-".

"Shh," Jared said, cupping my cheek and turning my face so that our eyes met. His gaze was so deep I felt like he could see into my soul; like he could see through my lies.

"I will be here for you," he said convincingly. "I will help you in whatever you need. I'm just... Really glad you're back."

I smiled and bit my lip upon instinct. This guy was seriously smooth! Wow, he so sappy but it's so cute at the same time. He made my heart flutter but I chose to ignore it.

"I have a lot of questions..." I said.

"And I have your answers," he said dropping his hand so that both hands were holding mine. "Just please, don't be scared of me- of us."

I nodded in agreement while thinking how was I going to contact Alec.

"You look tired, I'm going to let you sleep, okay?"

I nodded again as he got off the bed and tucked me in like I was a little kid. He smiled down at me and then leaned in to press his lips to my forehead which sent warmth to flow over my body. In that brief second his lips touched my forehead I felt the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and push him down to my lips and make myself intoxicated with this musky, rain- like scent. But I couldn't.

He smiled at me one last time before turning and walking towards the door.

"Jared?" I said, panicking. "Do you... Uh could you... Possibly... You know like maybe... Stay for a bit... I mean you don't have to if you don't want to... I just... Uh never mind it doesn't matter, forget it."

Jared gave me a toothy grin and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I thought you didn't know my name."

**A/N: let's try to get to 50 reviews guys! Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys long time no talk huh? So I made an extra long chapter for you guys, three hundred words and Lord am I tired! Please please review, I love your comments (good or bad). Happy reading **

A loud banging noise awoke me from my deep, peaceful, slumber. I didn't move, well I couldn't move actually. Jared was lying behind me with his warm arms wrapped around my stomach and rock hard chest flat up against my back. I felt comfortable but at the same time I knew I shouldn't. I mean, I've only known this guys for like a few minutes and now Im waking up to find him spooning me? What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Open up Emily!" A female's voice yelled.

I heard a door swing open and footstep along with another door being opened. "Rebbeca? What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" The voice yelled again, followed by angry sounding footsteps. "Where is Jared?"

Panic ran through my veins as I realized who the girl was talking about. I quickly turned in his arms to look at him. He was still sleeping soundlessly. His firmly shut eyes and his parted lips being slightly turned upward suggested that he was dreaming about something; something nice.

"Jared? Why would you think that he would be here?" Emily asked. "Rebbeca what's going on?

"That jerk stood me up! I have been waiting years for him to ask me out and when he did I was so happy I could probably throw up butterflies! I got my nails done, hair done, everything done – I even wore pantyhose! PANTYHOES! Just for him, and he didn't even call to cancel!" the girl wailed and then took a deep breath. "I when over to his house this morning and Ben said that he might be here. So is he?"

"Honey, maybe you should calm down and-"

"So he is here!" I heard footsteps coming closer. Oh crap.

"Jared," I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Jared."

"Rebbeca! Stop you'll wake the kids!" Emily whispered shouted angrily.

"Jared! Jared, I know you're here!" Rebbeca yelled pounding on doors. I could hear her coming closer.

"Jared!" I squealed, shoving him.

His eye brows mashed together and he moaned. Suddenly, rolling on top of me. I froze in the position I was in, not knowing what do to. He unconsciously (I think) moved down to my stomach and rested his cheek on my stomach murmuring, "five more minutes."

At that exact moment, the door burst open to hold a tall girl with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her eyes were big with shock as she stared down at us like an eagle. I gulped, this wasn't good.

I pushed sleeping Jared with all my might and got him to topple onto the floor. He landed with a thud and shook his head, regaining consciousness and quickly grasping the situation. "Oh shit," he said and stood up facing her. "Rebbeca..."

Rebbeca raised he hand as if she has had enough and turned on her heel but gave a last look of devastation before walking out.

Jared looked to me as if he was asking me permission to go after her. I did the only thing I could do, and nodded. He hesitated before sighing and walked up to me. He placed his large warm hand on the side of my face and stroked my cheek. "I'll be back, I promise," he said walking backward until he reached the door and took off. "Em, would you please-"

"I won't let anything happen to her Jared. Don't worry, Sam is also here," Emily's unseen face said. She then came into view and leaned against my door frame. "How you doing, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Better," I croaked.

"Theres some clothes on the closet you can wear and a bathroom down the hall for you to get freshened up in. After you're done come downstairs for some breakfast, okay?"

As I came down the stairs everything got suddenly quite. All of a sudden there were about 20 pairs of eyes on me.

"Kim," Emily said coming forward. "Glad you're awake. Did you want breakfast? I made some scrambled eggs. Did you want some?" she asked while taking a bite of her plate. I liked Emily; she was really nice and welcoming towards me. It's going to be really hard seeing her die.

Everyone started moving around and talking again. She patted the chair seat next to her and motioned me to sit. I sat down next to her as she filled up my plate high with fruits, bread, eggs and basically anything else you could think of.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me as she continued on eating. This place was familiar but at the same time these people weren't. They all looked at me in pity. I could handle the little amount of pity I got with any other tribe but I couldn't handle this. They all looked at me as if they knew me for years! And I could feel that I knew them but I just couldn't. I wanted something that I could grasp and be my reality. I wanted Alec.

I wanted his hand on my back guiding me through this. I wanted to see his brilliantly red eyes. I wanted him to take me away from this unknown yet known place. I wanted…

"Where's Jared?" I asked quietly to Emily.

Everyone stopped talking again and stared at me. I gulped nervously. Maybe I should have just stayed quiet.

"He's uh taking care of things with Rebbeca," Emily said with a smile. "He'll be back soon. Don't worry-"

As if on cue, the front door opened and Jared walked in. He wore the same clothes as last night and he literally broke into a thousand watt smile when our eyes met. "Kim," he said walking up to me.

At first he look like he was about to come and kiss me, but I guess my reaction to that didn't seem to great so he casually sat beside me and smiled at me again before grabbing a plate of food.

I continued to nibble at the crust of my toast as I began to get nervous again.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked suddenly taking my hand in his and rubbing little circles on the back. He then gave me a comforting look that said 'you can trust me'.

"They're making me nervous," I said in a small whisper. "They all seem to know me but I don't really know anyone here."

"You know me," he said sweetly. I looked down and felt my ears go red. Why did he have this affect on me?! "...and Emily."

I smiled at him and continued ratting but left my hand in his.

"Come on," he said tugging on my hand and bringing me to the kitchen which had a small counter/ window that outlooks the dining room, which everyone else was sitting in. "See that guy next to Emily over there?"

I nodded. The guy was holding her hand from under the table while both of them looked at a toddler girl and two young looking boys who were scooping up cereal by the mouthfuls.

"That Sam, Emily's husband for four years now and the first one to phase out of all of us. Those little boys are Sam and Emily's twin son's who are turning 5 in a couple weeks Tyler and Grey and that little baby over there is Joanna but everyone calls her Jo. She just turned a year old a few days ago."

Jared pointed to three guys sitting on a couch watching a football game. Each of them had a plate full of food and we're shoving food into their mouths.

"They guy in the middle there, his name is Seth he imprinted on Joanna," Jared said and then looked at me.

I wasn't going to freak out. This was a pretty normal in tribes. "But it's more of a brotherly bond at the moment." I asked.

Jared nodded. "Sam forbid Seth from even thinking like that until she's Twenty-five," Jared chuckled.

"Forbid? Is Sam the Alpha?" I asked. If he was then Aro would want to know.

But Jared just shook his head. "Nah, he retired once the twins were born and gave it to Jake" – he pointed to a guys sitting next to Seth – "Even though he didn't want it. You can imagine how happy Jake was when Ben phased last month and actually wanted to be Alpha-"

"Ben? My so called brother, Ben? " I asked as Jared nodded. "Wait does that mean that my dad was an Alpha too?" I asked. I didn't know who my parents were so this was really big, getting to hear about my parents. I wondered if they were still alive.

"Um, I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this but your mother kinda slept with Jake's Dad, Billy Black, and that's how Ben was born. So, he's your half brother and that's why he's Alpha. He has Chief Black's blood in his body," Jared said hesitantly.

All that happiness of finding my parents suddenly vanished. "So, where are my parents?" I asked.

Jared looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Kim; I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this."

He was scaring me. I felt my throat closing up. I could breath. "Jared… w-what… a-are they okay?" I asked worried. He rubbed his face with his hand. I started to panic. "Jared?"

"Your mom died from a vampire attack when you were twelve and your dad is in prison for trying to steal money from Forks Bank," Jared said quietly, not looking at me. "He's been in there for three- almost four years, because of drinking and driving as well."

I couldn't believe my ears.

I had always imagined my family as a pretty normal people. I like to think of them living in a white picket fence and a big house. Not… this.

I took a deep breath as I felt tears spilling over the edge about to drop. I gulped down and gave out a weak chuckle. "Wow," I smiled, feeling a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. "My family is pretty crazy huh."

"Kim – "

"No, I'm fine," I said pushing back him back as he stepped forward. I gave my best smile and sniffed before I asked, "Speaking of Ben, where is he?"

"He's probably out on patrol. He's been out there all night. He's too angry to phase back right now," Jared said. "Kim, I'm sorry."

I looked at him. I looked at his big warm brown eyes and his smooth rustic skin and his messy midnight black hair. I shook my head. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

He stepped closer to me and pushes back a strand of hair behind my ear… and kept his hand there, cupping the side of my face gently, and spreading warmth through my cold body. "I'm sorry you're the one going through all this."

I smiled. I just couldn't help myself. Despite how tired I was and how much pain I was in; I smiled. "Thank-you."

He smiled and turned away. Jared pointed in another direction where a pretty pale faced girl sat on the lap of a big tough looking guy. "That guy over there is Paul, he's the flirt of the pack but is legit head over heels in love with Annabell. But she's a – "

"Vampire," I said through clenched teeth. I could see her dark red eyes. "What's she doing here?"

"Paul imprinted on her two years ago. He proposed to her last week. They are really good for each other."

"But aren't you guys sworn enemies?"

"That's just how imprinting works, it bring together the worst people and make them good," he said smiling to himself.

"But how can he stand her? I am, doesn't she… you know… drink blood?" I whispered.

"She used to drink human blood but she couldn't when Paul imprinted on her. She tried to even drink animal blood to survive but that didn't work either."

"So how is she alive?"

"She drinks Paul's blood. It's kind a sick having a leech sucking our your blood and from what I hear when it happens apparently the… donor – I guess you can say- experience some real sexual attention. But I honestly don't know how he can handle having a leech on him."

I heard a deep but really quiet growl come from Paul even though he wasn't looking at us.

"Who's that?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from vampires. I pointed to a girl who was sitting on Embry's lap kissing him. Both of them look like they were trying to breathe the same air.

"You know Embry, and that's Leah, his imprint and also the only wolf girl of the pack."

"She's a wolf!?" I sputtered. "None of the legends say anything about there ever being a female wolf. H-how?"

"No one really knows how she became a wolf we all just know that after her dad died it triggered some angry feelings her and her brother, Seth, and both of them phased."

"That's... Amazing," I said staring at her.

"Yeah, I guess. The worst part is, she's engaged so someone else."

"What?!"

"Her mother, Sue, was born in the Mehkan Tribe up north from here. Her parents were on good terms with the Chief of the Tribe and then Sue was born she was promised to the Chiefs son on her eighteenth birthday. Eighteen years later Sue begged to go out of the reserve to study at University of Seattle to get a nursing degree. The Chief let her go if only the moment she stepped back on to their land she would marry his son. She agreed and left for Seattle only to meet and fall in love with Harry Clearwater, one of our tribal Elders, who was there to study business and who imprinted on her.

"Harry took her back here to get married. Word got out and the Mehkan Tribe Chief was so angry that he banished Sue from ever coming back to her 'birth tribe' ever again. Even her parents disowned her. They didn't think much of it at first. This meant that Sue could now live happy life with she actually wanted to be with. Flash forward seventeen years, Sue gets a phone call from her mom saying that her Dad was on the verge of dying from kidney cancer and he's only wish was to see Sue one last time and apologies.

"Sue thought she could get in and out of the Mehkan Tribe fast enough before anyone actually noticed. But somehow the Chief found out and didn't let her enter his Tribe. Sue begged him and soon he agreed if only Sue's daughter married his grandson."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, while Harry, back home, had a heart attack once he heard the news. Leah phased for the first time along with her brother Seth, and she also imprinted on Embry and vise versa."

"Poor Leah," I whispered starting at both of them.

"In a couple months it's going to be her eighteenth birthday and then she'll have to move to the Mehkan Tribe and get married to the Chiefs grandson."

"They would let that happen. Will they? What's going to happen?"

"Nobody knows."

There was silence. I hated this. Embry deserved to be happy. He deserved to be in love. And so did Leah!

"This isn't fair," I said, my voice coarse.

Jared laughed once. "Life isn't fair and neither is love."

"No, I mean that this. This werewolf and… and imprinting crap," I said. I closed my eyes frustration. "First of all imprinting is supposed to be rare. But there's like four cases of it already in this pack! And Secondly, imprinted is forced. Look at how much of a mess imprinting made for Leah and Embry! What happens if one day Annabella slips up and drains Paul dry? Or Seth gets pedophilic thoughts towards Joanna and rapes her? Huh? This whole imprinting thing is gross and discussing."

"You think imprinted is discussing?" Jared asked, making me open my eyes. His whole body was turned to face me. He looked like he had just tasted something awful. I could see little flickers of yellow in his chocolate brown eyes. I shuttered at the thought of him so close to me and so close to phasing. "Do you think I'm gross and discussing? I loved you Kim, hell I still do! And I want to be in love with you, I'm not forced to do it. Imprinting pushes us in the right direction. That's all. What I feel for you, that is love."

I stared into his eyes, suddenly not so scared anymore. "How can you love me? You don't even know me."

He looked deep into my eyes, as if he was looking into my soul. I gulped nervously.

I gasped as he took a step towards me. I took one back feeling the counter top press against my lower back. I was trapped. But I couldn't make it seem like I was venerable. No, never to a werewolf.

"I know that when you get nervous you bite your lower lip," he said calmly. I realized then that I had my bottom lip in between my teeth and quickly let it go. "I know that your cheeks don't turn red when you embarrassed but the tops of your ears do." I could feel blood rushing up to ears quickly. I wanted so badly to turn away and not look at him but his gaze into my eyes was so intense. "I know how much you love dancing because it's a way you express yourself." I never let anyone watch me when I danced. Never. How did he know though?

"I know you more than you think, Kimmy," he said placing his hand on the counter on either side of me. My breath hitched. A musky scent mixed with the scent of rain came off him. He was so close. I could feel my heart pounding with anticipation. "I love you Kimmy."

"And despite what you think," His warm breath fanned along my neck and hovered above my lips. I brain was practically screaming at me to stop but I could help myself from reaching up on my toes, just trying to taste or even touch those lips.

"I know you love me too."

And with that he pressed those lips against my craving ones.

**A/N: REVIEWWWWW! **


End file.
